


The girl

by Human_Turtle



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Howard Stark is an ass, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, The avengers don't know, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, im new to this, so im sorry if i suck at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Turtle/pseuds/Human_Turtle
Summary: They always just thought Tony stark was a rich and selfish asshole and had never though otherwise,that's at least until one mission that will impact them all.That leaves one question.How much will it take to make them relize that Tony stark is suffering?





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my very first series that I'm sharing with other people,And yes I added a character and yes I know that scares people away somtimes but either way I hope you like this series!!!

It was a peaceful day which was surprising.All of the citizens had been safely evacuated before the fighting had start.Tony had taken to the skies,Steve,Natasha and Clint stayed to the ground and Bruce and thor stayed at the tower.He chuckled as he heard Steve struggle to understand a reference Natasha made from star wars.

 

“Wait so what is the force again” Tony chuckled again “It's from a movie cap” He heard Clint respond “We can see it later”.Tony shook his head in amusement as the conversation continued on.

 

He landed seeing as there weren't many more robots? (he guessed) in the area so he chose to land and to help the others finish them off. “what are you doing on the ground,Stark?” he heard Steve ask. “Since there were only a few of,whatever those things are, I decided I'd help you finish them on the ground”.The line went silent for a moment before he got a response “Fair enough”.

 

He slightly flinched at the tone of his response knowing how much he pissed the team off.He sighed as he went into a building where he saw one of the robots (again he was guessing he doesn't know what to call half of the shit that invades the city anymore) go into.

 

He walked into the large lounge area that looked quiet elegant.Maybe it was a bank or hotel of some sort he thought to himself as continued walking,his footsteps being the only noise in the disturbingly quiet building.

 

There was a large and brown desk with multiple pieces of what seemed to be paperwork with signatures all over them.Some had been scattered all over the floor most likely in the panic of the evacuation.

 

On his right was a large door and on his left was a large hallway that led to more rooms.He chose to go through the door on his right seeing as it was the closest door to him and the hallway wasn't going to go anywhere.As he walked through the door his breath caught in his throat at the sight he was met with.

 

Sitting up against a desk was a young female she had long brown hair that reached her elbow.She had been wearing what seened to be a white dress.But it was now soaked with blood.Her left hand was tightly pressed to her gut as her right arm was laid besides her with a large vertical cut that allowed you to see the bone and veins underneath the skin.But all he could focus on was the blood coming from her neck.

 

He took a step towards her forgetting his original goal.He quickly stopped himself as soon as he realized she was trying to back away from him.She looked up with him a mix of fear,confusion and something else.

 

…..guilt?

 

She had brown eyes blood coming from underneath one which he hoped wasn't something else that needed stitches.

 

God,She was just a kid.

 

“Whoa easy there kid I'm not gonna hurt you…My names Tony I'm gonna try and help you” She didn't seem to believe a word he was saying but seemed to have relaxed.

 

“What's your name?”

 

No response.

 

“How old are you?”

 

No response.

 

“...Does it hurt to speak?” Tony reluctantly asked. She stared at him for a few moments before shrugging but winced in pain soon after she did. “Easy kid,Don't move” He took a few more slow steps towards her but as soon as he realized she wasn't going to try and back away anymore he kneeled by her side.

 

He reached out to her but paused as she flinched away.He waited a few more moments before continuing slower this time.He gently grasped her hand and reluctantly moved it from where it was tightly held,revealing a large puncture wound that went all the way through.He winced sympathetically.

 

“What did this to you?Was it some sort of creature?”

 

No response.

 

“Was it a person?”

 

Still no response.

 

He sighed “Not one for chit chat huh?Me neither” He earned a weak smile from her. “I'm gonna pick you up,ok…?” She didn't make any objections as he picked her up from the small pool of blood she had been laying in.He made sure to be gentle as he walked out of the building making sure that none of those things where anywhere near by.

"Hey cap?" He said interrupting a conversation about who took out more robots between Clint and Natasha. "What is it stark?And it's rude to interrupt conversations" Steve snapped back.

How was he being the rude one sure he felt bad about interrupting but he didn't have to be such an ass.And this is where anger gets the best of Tony."Oh,I'm sorryyy Captain America for interrupting,I'll just keep the fact that I'm holding a dying civilian in My arms to myself next time".

At that line everyone went silent.Ok,He kinda regretted that cause one it was an asshole thing to say,Two now steve probably feels guilty and three he was gonna get so much shit for that at the tower.

He looked down at the child in his arms to see her with her eyes closed. “Hey kid” He nudged her slightly.She opened her eyes at the movement,smiling weakly at him once more.He wondered how she could still keep a smile on her face.

“Describe her condition” Natasha stated her voice much more serious from when she had been talking to Clint.He didn't like this,When a happy mood had been completed destroyed.He hated it even more that it was him who destroyed it.

Not the time for those thoughts,You have to help this girl.

“She's got a puncture wound in her gut,A large vertical cut on her arm,And what seems to be a cut on her neck” He paused “might be the reason she isn't talking” the last part he mumble to himself. “Tony” Steve voice sounded again and it sounded guilty.

He felt like such an ass.

“Give us your location, Natasha I want you to go meet up with tony,We’ll finish off the rest of these...things”

Ha!Not even the captain knows what to call them he thought to himself. “alright” he heard Natasha say. He quickly gave them his coordinates…….

 

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

 

They waited for about 6 minutes.The girls breath becoming more and more shallow as time went on.He could only watch the life literally left her body as he waited.

 

Finally Natasha had arrived frowning slightly when she saw the condition the girl was in.She loooked at the girl and muttered something in Russian quietly to herself before looking up at Tony.

 

“How is she doing?” She looked around the area waiting for a response.

“She's definitely in pain and her breathing is getting weak.But she's also very content in a way”.Natasha raised an eyebrow

“Describe content” 

Tony looked down at the girl in his arms “Well she doesn't seem to be afraid in any way and she also still smiles at times,Just content” He looked back up to Natasha his mask concealing his concerned expression.

 

Too content his mind whispered. 

 

“Well she has no need to be afraid,We are gonna get her some help” She said more to herself then to Tony.Tony looked down at the girl once more as they continued to reassure her.

 

And the girl just smiled.  
  



	2. A interesting start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's getting the medical attention she needs.
> 
> That's a good thing.
> 
> But...is there a possibility that she might have seen somthing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I took the feedback that some of you guys gave me and used it to hopefully create a chapter that you all will enjoy.I will attempt to create each chapter in a week but just in case be prepared to have to wait longer then a week for a chapter.Anyway I hope you enjoy!!! P.s.I'm sorry for being bad at summaries

Tony let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding once one of the doctors told them the girl would be ok.He and Natasha followed a doctor who Seemed to be a surgeon down the hall and to a door on the right that led to one of the many patient rooms.The doctor swiftly opened up the door for them to reveal the young girl laying on a hospital bed.Inside where multiple monitors that recorded her condition such as her heart rate and blood pressure.Inside the bottom left corner of the room was a large brown chair and beside the hospital bed was a small desk with a lamp placed on it.  
“It's good you two got her here in time,Any longer and i don't think she would be alive” The doctor stated as looked into the room.The doctor seemed to be a young man,Maybe in his twenties or early thirties.He had brown hair and had worn both blue pants and a blue t-shirt along with a mask and gloves to match.In his hand he held a clipboard that seemed to have some sort of information on it.

Natasha leaned up against the door frame as the doctor began questioning them. “What did this to her?” the doctor went to face Tony as if he expected him to have an answer.  
“Don't know,As you can see she wasn't really in the mood for small talking” Tony motioned to his neck.

Well that shut the doctor up real quick.

“But,if we can't tell you what hurt her then you can at least tell us the damage it did” He watched as the doctor walked into the room,placing the clipboard down on the desk “Like I said any longer and she wouldn't be here” The doctor quickly stated ending any more discussion on the topic. “Now if you excuse me,I have other patients to tend to” the doctor swiftly exited the room leaving Natasha and Tony to their thoughts.

Natasha sighed “so what do you think set those things loose on the city?”  
Tony looked over to Natasha not expecting the sudden question “Don't know,What person,Or thing,did this.You think one of those things did that her?” Tony motioned to the girl “Damn,That had to hurt like hell” Tony mumbled quietly to himself.  
“Maybe,who knows?” Natasha seemed to get lost in thought for a moment,quickly answering her own question before Tony could “No one yet”.

She stared at the sleeping girl in the hospital bed for a few more moments before pushing herself off the doorframe. “Common,Steve and Clint need our help” She quickly walked down the hallway not waiting for Tony to catch up.He sighed as he glanced into the room one last time before quietly closing a door and walking after Natasha.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

Tony sighed as he walked out of the jet,subconsciously Stopping mid way as he quickly got lost in thought.  
“Hey you ok Tony?” Steve stopped walking and looked back at Tony,Concern written all over his face “You seem out of it”  
Tony immediately snapped out of his daze “Since when did you start caring,capsicle?”  
At first Steve looked shocked at the rude response,And then for a split second he just glared at Tony before walking off.Tony let out a sigh of relief.

There that's better,Much better.It’s better than the things that could happen.

He sighed once again,Warding off bad memories that attempted to creep back into his mind.  
“Tony where are you going?we have to meet up with director fury for our debrief” Steve once again glared daggers at Tony,obviously annoyed.  
“I'm gonna go take my suit off,cap.Tell fury I'll only be a couple of minutes” He quickly walked off his back facing Steve “god I need a drink” Tony mumbled to himself.  
If only Tony wasn't facing away from him, then maybe he would have noticed Steve’s worried expression.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo---- 

“Where is stark?” Fury looked to the group that sat in front of him waiting patiently for someone to answer.  
“Here he is” Tony entered the room wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants,quickly taking his seat already getting annoyed glances from the small group.  
“Where were you stark?” 

Was it just Tony,or did fury seem furious?

“I was taking off my suit” Tony responded blankly,Trying to rid his mind of why that damn suit was even made,The fucking piece of metal in his damn chest,And how it was even put there in the first place.He sighed as he placed his hand on his arm gripping it tightly “so what did I miss?”  
Everyone stayed quiet for a moment trading confused glances with each other. “We just went over some details of the mission” Natasha said breaking the silence.  
“Which brings me to my next question” Fury stated gaining everyone's attention once more “Do we have any idea who or what the cause of this incident was?”

Clint shrugged,Steve shook his head,and Natasha said no.  
“Not a clue” Tony leaned back in his chair tapping his figure on the table “That reminds me,did you guys tell him about the girl?”  
Fury frowned “What girl?”

So that means no.

“Tony found a girl during the mission,She was hurt pretty badly” Natasha finally explained.  
Fury sighed already angry with them “Why didn't anyone care to tell me about this earlier?”.When no answered Fury opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted before he could.  
“Do you think she might have saw something?” Tony suddenly thought aloud taking everyone off guard “Like Natasha said,she was hurt pretty badly.So is there a possibility that her injuries were result of a attempt to get rid of a witness?” They all remained silent as they took his proposition into consideration.  
“Well,if she is a witness then she may be in possible danger” Fury quickly stated.  
“Stark,suit up.If your theory Is true then there could be a possibility that whoever did this is still trying to ‘get rid’ of her” Steve commanded.

“Aww,But I just took it off”

Steve glared at him.“Tony stark-”

“Kidding,kidding I’ll go put it on” Tony stood up from his seat and headed towards the exit.Just as tony was closing the door he swore he heard Steve mumble something “Such an asshole”.  
Tony chuckled as he walked away from the room leaving the door slightly open “right back at you captain” He said silently to himself,knowing that Steve would still hear it “Right back at you”

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

Here he was once again in the same hospital,and in the same suit.The only thing that was different was that instead of just Natasha being here it was now Natasha,steve,Clint and Fury with a couple of his agents that were here and instead of waiting for doctors to tell him the condition of the girl he was now waiting for doctors to allow them to speak to the her.  
Instead of the same doctor from Before a nurse had led them to the room.Whether the doctor was on his break or off his shift he couldn't care less.

“You came at just the right time to ask questions,She just woke up” The nurse quickly opened the door making sure not to make to much noise “Although I do have to warn you,She hasn't spoken to any of the medical staff so far”.  
Steve looked at the nurse “Has her ability to speak at all been affected by her injuries?”  
The nurse sighed as she looked at the girl in the room as she entertained herself with the thin blanket that covered her legs. “Well only the doctor can answer that question for sure but,even he tried to ask her some questions about her name and age so I think it's safe to say she can speak.She's just not choosing to actually talk”

She stepped away from the door “I will be in the nurses station if you need anything.And if you can,please make this as quick as possible we want to run some tests on her before she can sleep again”  
“Don't worry,We’ll be only a few minutes” Steve reassured.The nurse simply smiled before leaving saying nothing more as she headed down the hallway.  
Steve seemed to think for a moment,As if choosing the best way to handle this situation “Tony and Natasha,I think it's best if you two go in first since she would recognize you”.  
Tony walked to the doorway without a second thought “Whatever you say cap” He mumbled before tapping on the door frame,The young girl's attention quickly drawn to the door.Tony waved to the girl before speaking “Hey kiddo,it's good to see you again”.The girl stared at him for a few moments before realizing who it was and smiling brightly. She returned the wave enthusiastically making tony chuckle as he entered the room motioning for Natasha to join him “You remember Natasha right?”.The girl nodded before looking towards Natasha and waving.  
Natasha watched blankly as the girl waved to her a smile tugging at the corner of her lips “Nice to see your doing well”

She looked back to face Tony motioning for him to come closer to the hospital bed.Tony made no objections as he did what was wanted of him walking up to her hospital bed,slightly surprised when she tapped twice on his faceplate.  
Natasha quietly chuckled “I think she wants you to take the mask off,Tony” She faced Natasha and nodded indicating that she was correct.  
“Oh,how rude of me” He quickly removed his mask revealing his face “Sorry about that,I should have taken it off sooner” He smirked as she rolled her eyes playfully,Still smiling.

She looked down to the blanket that covered her and rolled a small section of it up before unrolling it and repeated the process all over again “Your name is Tony right?”  
Tony nodded “Yep,Tony stark”  
She continued staring down at the blanket for a moment before looking back up to Tony “Thank you Mr.Stark for helping me, it was a delight seeing you and Natasha again”

Well damn,this kid was more polite than he was.

He smiled “No need to call me by my last name,You, little lady can just call me Tony” He smirked as he whispered to her but still loud enough for everyone else to hear “That's what my friends call me” She giggled at the response.  
“That reminds me,I haven't gotten your name yet”  
She remained silent for a moment as if she was thinking if she should answer the question or not “Willow,my names Willow”

That's good,she's willing to answer questions.

“Nice to finally get to know you're name Willow,Now some of the people I know want to ask you some questions,is that alright?” Tony said choosing his words carefully.She pondered the question for a moment before nodding.He smiled at her before he walked away from the hospital bed and to the doorway exiting the room. “Fury you can go ask your questions now” Tony watched as he entered the room asking Natasha to leave probably so she didn't hear questions on some information they don't even know about.

Eh,He would investigate later.

Natasha closed the door behind her,Facing Tony soon after “What was that all about?”  
He gave her a confused look “Could you be a little more specific cause I don't know what you're referencing too”.Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance at the snarky response “Why do I even bother?” She mumbled.  
Clint cleared his throat in order to gain their attention “We heard the entire conversation from out here and so,I think what Natasha means is since when the hell did you get mom instincts?”  
Tony opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it again taking a few moments to think “I do not have not have mom instincts”  
“I don't know stark you sounded a lot like a mother” Steve chimed in.Before Tony could come up with a reply he was quickly interrupted by the sound of the patient room door opening.Fury quickly walked out of the room,He seemed unsettled which was very odd,since he was just talking to a girl that was probably in her preteens and since he was Nick fury.

“What happened in there,fury?” Tony found himself asking.  
Fury seemed to quickly snap back to reality “What compels you to ask that?”  
Tony shrugged “You seemed a little uncomfortable that's all” He paused for a moment “So,did you get any information on the situation?”  
Fury closed the door to the hospital room “No,She claims to not have seen anything but,I still want to monitor her,She's a...interesting child”  
“What do you mean by interesting?” Tony put back on his mask.  
Fury remained quiet for a moment “That information does not apply to you stark,For now all you need to know is that she is going to be monitored”  
“Well how do you plan on monitoring her?” Steve questioned “We don't really have anywhere to keep her in and I'm sure this girl has family that's looking for her” Fury seemed to think about this for a few moments “We’ll keep her in the avengers tower,I needed to transfer some agents any way,And as for her family,We’ll search through missing children reports and see if we can find a match.Until then she will be under the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D, understood?”  
Steve remained silent for a moment “Yes sir,understood”   
Fury nodded in approval “She will stay in the hospital for as long as she needs to but as soon as this girl recovers she will be placed in the avengers tower so if you see her don't be surprised”  
Tony smirked.

 

This should be interesting.


	3. I'll see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice to see her again.And by see her again he didn't mean in a hospital bed he ment good and well.Hopefully it'll stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking long on this one.it's not as long as I wanted it to be but since I promised to update sooner I tried to make this chapter as soon as possible.I'm also sorry if there are any errors in the text I hope you enjoy!!!!

Tony sighed as he walked through the lobby wanting to get to work on some of his incomplete projects as soon as possible so he could just distract himself.Just for a moment. “Hey Tony!” He turned around to see Steve walking towards him his sketchbook in hand “I thought you said you were going to head out for a while” Tony sighed and tapped his foot angrily on the floor “Well I was,but the goddamn media wouldn't leave me the hell alone,In fact I'm surprised that they didn't follow me inside”  
Tony frowned Slightly in confusion when he heard Steve chuckle “What's so funny?”  
Steve shook his head “nothing,it's nothing” He seemed to get lost in memories as he smiled fondly “You just reminded me a little bit of Howard that's all” Tony quickly stiffened at the name and for a second it felt like his heart stopped as he gritted his teeth together,trying to keep the demons in his mind at bay “Oh”.If he had said anything else he was sure he would have fallen apart right in front of steve.Which would be bad,very bad. Steve frowned “Tony,are you alright?”

Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck.If he kept this up then Steve would want to know why.And that would just hurt both of them.

“Tony? What's wrong?” Steve questioned more sternly,as it became more obvious somthing was in fact wrong.The biggest hint being Tony’s lack of responce.Before Steve could get the chance to question further he was bumped into by somone and based on how hard Steve was hit he could tell they where in a hurry.Steve dropped his sketchbook and at the same time they both heard a yelp of suprize then a loud thump.They both looked down to the floor to see a female slightly dazed before realizing what happened. “Oh,I'm so sorry!” She quickly picked up the sketchbook and a clipboard she had most likely been holding.Steve sighed “No it's fine,i should have payed more attention to my surroundings” He removed his hand from tony’s shoulder,to focused on the women on the ground to hear tony’s breath of relief.He offered her a hand but she politely waved it away as she stood up handing the sketchbook back to Steve.She had been wearing a dark brown skirt with a cream colored button up shirt.On top of the shirt was a unbuttoned brown cardigan sweater which had pink bows embedded into the sleeves. “I’m so sorry i should have been more careful” She smiled as she looked up to face Steve but quickly froze once she did so.

Steve looked at her for a few moments confused at the expression before realizing something nearly dropping his sketchbook again “Hey aren't you that girl from-” Before he could continue he was interrupted but his question,in a way,was still answered.  
“Willow!” Her eyes shot to a women that had been standing by the exit “We need to leave!” She stayed quiet for a few moments as if pondering her choices before calling back to her “Coming Ms.Smith!” She quickly apologized to Steve once more before running to the exit clutching the clipboard tightly.Both she and the women seemed to briefly discuss something before the women allowed the younger of the two to exit soon following quickly behind her.

Both Tony and Steve shared confused and shocked expressions.Steve stared at the sketchbook in hand “Do you think that was…” As if reading his mind Tony quickly nodded.He seemed to stare into space for a moment before he began to walk away. “Where are you going?” Steve watched as tony paused mid step not turning to face him. “I'm going to find out when she got here and where they put her,captain” He continued walking wondering why he wasn't informed on the topic,Hell,he didn't even know if she was alive!

After all,it had been 5 weeks since he had spoken to her last.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

After some angry phone calls to fury and some talking with other S.H.I.E.L.D agents he had found out when willow had arrived she apparently came to the tower 8 days ago and because she was still sore from the hospital she didn't leave her room much which explains why he hadn't seen her around here before.What he did not find out was where she was being kept which annoyed the hell out of him.Fury said that it was on a “need to know basis” which was total bullshit.He was glad when he found out was where she usually was in the tower.He had learned that she had usually gone to floor 66,one of the many floors that had been dedicated to R&D.

He was surprised to hear that almost every night she had snuck out of her room and went exploring or at least that's what the staff thinks.They usually only see her on the security cameras once or twice,It was almost like the kid knew exactly where each and everyone of them where.She wasn't even supposed to be able to get into floor 65 in fact,but somehow she just manages to get past every single form of security.

Fury was right,She is a interesting kid.

He remained silent as he slowly made his way to floor 66 only speaking when one of the staff members greeted him.He sighed as looked for the young girl he had known so little about not even sure why he was taking the time to look for her in the first place.

Maybe it was just that……No,forget it.

He smiled as he spotted the young girl watching as one of Tony’s newest inventions was being put to the test,Not being spotted by any of the scientist or engineers who were to focused on their job to pay her any attention.Both a good and bad sign.He walked towards her casually “Hey kiddo” She nearly jumped at the sound of his voice before turning her head to quickly look at him smiling fondly. “Oh,hi!” She paused for a moment “I'm sorry I shouldn't be in here should I?”  
Tony chuckled.This kid had way too many manners “No,It's fine if you're down here as long as you don't distract the developers” He waved vaguely to the scientist that had been scrambling around the room with clipboards in hands writing down the results of each test.  
She smiled brightly in response “Thanks Tony!” She looked back towards the machine “So,is it a power source some sort?

Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly surprised at her immediate interest in machinery,He was also shocked by how quickly she had known what it was.He hadn't even announced this to the public yet “Yes it is.Im trying to create a power source that could power large areas but takes up little to no space areas has no effect on the environment” Other details of the mashinery he kept to himself not even sure if Willow would even know what he would be talking about.

“I’ve been also meaning to ask you-” She looked back up to face him waiting for his question “-What did nick fury ask you when we were in the hospital?” She remained quiet for a moment looking at Tony blankly as if she didn't see him at all before smiling again “You mean the man with the eye patch?” Tony nodded “He didn't ask much,Just if I saw anything,Like a person on creature of some sort.He also asked what was it that had hurt me” She focused her attention back on the power source sighing as she did so.

Tony couldn't help but frown remembering how different she looked now from when she in that abandoned building,bleeding,and on the verge of death “Hey kid,what was it that hurt you?” He noticed how she quickly stiffened,her gaze becoming blank.She quickly shifted her gaze to floor remaining completely silent.

Shit,time for a topic change.

Tony took a moment to think before changing the subject “Who was that women that you were with earlier today?”  
She lifted her head back up,Obviously uncomfortable with the situation but better from when he asked the last question “Oh,you mean Ms.Smith?She was the lady assigned to take care of me”  
He chuckled.“Was she assigned to you because you kept sneaking out?”

“.......Maybe.”

He shook his head in amusement “Try to avoid the video cameras next time” She giggled “Isn't this your tower” She covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to contain her laughter “Why are you giving me tips on how to sneak around you tower?”  
Tony smirked as he shrugged “Because I wanna see how far you can get past the towers defenses.Then when you get past them all I get to nag fury” She burst out laughing making sure to keep her voice at a low level so she didn't disturb the working of the developers.  
“Excuse me sir” For a moment Tony had almost forgotten who’s voice that was but quickly remember “What is it Jarvis?” Tony looked over to Willow to see her with a slightly confused expression before simply shrugging. “I'm sorry to interrupt,but doctor banner requests your presence at his lab” Tony sighed “Tell him I will be there In a moment.Well I have to go deal with something” Willow slightly frowned but quickly smiled to cover up her disappointment “Ok!” Tony smirked “But don't worry,I'll make sure to come back tomorrow so I can give you more tips on how to sneak around” She nodded in agreement as she waved goodbye to him.Tony returned the wave,As he began walking away.

He just hopped that every single time he walked away,he would always be able to return.


	4. Unanswered questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day,Some questions are answered but Tony soon realizes just how much information they don't have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!!! I'm really sorry guys that this is later then usual but I wanted to edit this chapter to the best of my ability but I hope you like it and I know that the first few chapters are pretty slow but I promise that in future chapters I will fix that.Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!!

“Knock,knock you called me doc?” Tony tapped on the black counter top of one of the many tables that filled the room.  
“You're right on time,I wanted to give you an update on some of my recent findings” Bruce stated blankly too focused on his research.  
Tony walked up to one of the counters leaning up against it to focused on his question to notice what was on the table “That’s great and all but,recent findings on what?”

Bruce paused for a moment “Recent findings on those unidentified creatures you guys fought….Fury did tell you he wanted me to study them,right?” He looked up to Tony waiting for his response.

“Nope”

“Well you two can sort that out later” Bruce motioned to the table Tony had been leaning on “The specimen is right behind you if you wanna take a look at it”. Tony stood up fully,No longer leaning on the table and turned around.

It looked like the shit you'd see at the animal exhibit in a history museum.

It had a bone structure similar to that of a German Shepherd except it was fucking huge compared to a actual dog.It had 4 large canines that looked like they came from a Saber tooth tiger,and if Tony was to be honest it looked like they had been sharpened.It had large brown fur that was wet with blood pointing to possible wounds it had or the wounds of somthing that got really unlucky.  
And there was one other thing about it too.

It looked nothing like the creature that he helped to fight on the battlefield.

“The hell is this thing?” Tony frowned as he tried to make sense of the situation In his head.  
“That-” Bruce walked up to the animal “-Is what was under all the metal”  
Tony looked at the animal for a moment “Well what is it?And who the hell put machinery on it?

“The second question I can’t answer and apparently it was originally a type of fox”

“Ok so you're telling me that-” He pointed to the animal “-Is supposed to be a fox?What the hell does that to a fox?”  
Bruce shrugged “Well it's something toxic as hell cause it's been leaking radiation ever since it was put on that table”

“Well” Tony looked towards Bruce “Should we investigate what this toxic substance was?”

They both remained quiet for a moment.Bruce sighed “I'm gonna go get some coffee”  
“Oh,get me a cup too” Tony glanced at the ‘Fox’ and sighed “Something tells me we are gonna be in here for a while”

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

It had been a long night.Neither he nor Bruce got the sleep they should have but they did find out that whatever made the animal the way it was,wasn't an accident.They also found out that it was done with a lot of surgery,machinery,chemicals and like Bruce said there was a shit ton of radiation.

So to sum up,they were dealing with mad scientist.

About a while ago Tony asked Bruce if he could leave the lab since he had something important to do.Bruce said it was fine and let him leave although he did feel a little guilty about leaving him to finish their little investigation all alone.But then again he did have somewhere to be.

Surprising as it is Tony stark,The former playboy and merchant of death, Still kept promises.

“Hey kid” Tony smiled as he saw the familiar figure walk up to him.

“Hi Tony” 

He smirked watching as Willow joyfully rocked back and forth on her heals “You seem happier than usual today,anything good happen today?”  
She seemed to think for a moment but smiled as she shook her head “No nothing special happened today,I'm just happy you're here!” He chuckled as she hugged him the height difference becoming very obvious.

“Hey,how old are you by the way? I mean, know it's rude to ask a lady her age but-” He looked down to face Willow “-spoiler alert I'm usually a rude person”  
Willow giggled but took a step away from tony ending the hug and looked away embarrassed “I would but everyone always says I'm short for my age”  
Tony shook his head amused “Well,I don't even know your age so I don't know if you are short or not”

“Fine” She pouted “I'm 14 or no wait is it 13….Well I think my birthday was a while ago so yeah I think about 14 maybe?” Tony didn't like the uncertainty in her voice.A kid should know their age but maybe it was just being forgetful,Some kids are like that.He’ll ask about it later.

He remained silent for a short moment “Damn kid,you are short”   
She half heartedly glared at him as she began to defend herself “I am not!”  
He placed his hand on his chin pretending to be analyzing the situation “Hmm,I'm pretty sure,4 feet is short for your age”  
She growled “4 feet and 3 inches!” She smirked “Besides don't you look to old for your Age?”

Oh no she did not.

“You are small and feisty you know that?” Tony also smirked “And a little sassy”  
She smiled at the words “Sassy and feisty are the least of your problems.I know a lot of people think I'm polite but once you get to know me more you’ll see that I'm just weird” She tapped her head “And like maybe a little crazy”  
Tony chuckled “I say you're the goofy type”

She giggled “And the sneaky type!” She held up…..

Wait,was that his phone!?

“Hey,how did you get that?” Tony felt around his pants pockets only to find them empty.  
She giggled again “You get it back if you can catch me!” She quickly ran out almost bumping into a developer who had managed to stop in time and let her pass before him.Tony smirked as he watched her run off before chasing after her knocking down some paperwork off one of the tables “My bad!” He yelled not stopping.He could apologize more formally later.

He quickly ran out of the room looking around for a moment before running down the corridor that led to the elevator.Inside of it Willow waved before pointing up and clicking a button.She smiled smugly as Tony ran towards the elevator but it quickly closed before he could reach it “Hey,No fair!”

Welp,The tower had stairs for a reason.

From what he could see it looked like she clicked the very top floor that you could go on with that elevator,So that would be floor 78.He chuckled to himself as he sped up the stairs ignoring yells of complaint people gave him as he nearly bumped into them.Well everyone thought he was was an asshole might as well worsen his reputation,right?

Tony was gradually surprised when he realized the elevator had gotten to this floor at the exact same time as him,Was he really going that fast or was the elevator going slow...Eh he’ll look into it later.He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a small figure dash out of the now open elevator doors.

There she is.

He began to run again bumping into someone who was walking in the direction of the elevator “Hey watch it!” the woman yelled.  
“Sorry!” He continued to run not bothering to check if she was alright.

Willow laughed nervously as she paused by his office door.Wait since when did he have it unlocked?  
“try to keep up old man!” She giggled as she ran into the room without a second thought closing the door behind her.  
He chuckled “Who are you calling old” He yelled back in response as he quickly opened the office door.

“Caught you!” He quickly picked her up with ease as she giggled and squirmed “No fair you're faster than me!”  
He laughed “Says the one who took the elevator.Did I mention you are more heavier then you look”

She smirked “You're younger then you look” She happily replied laughing as tony sarcastically gasped offended.  
“What it with you and all the old jokes?” He chuckled as she stuck out her tongue and shrugged in response.

“Tony?” A voice sounded from door.Both Tony and Willow both looked towards the source of the noise to see Steve and Clint who seemed surprised-no scratch that who seemed astonished.  
Tony sighed as he placed Willow back down on the floor “Yeah,what is it cap?” He turned to look back at the two men who exchanged Glances with each other.  
“Since When-how- ” Steve started but quickly closed his mouth unable to gather his words. He sighed not willing to attempt to ask his question again “Suit up”

“Whatever you say captain” He half said to himself.He turned around to face Willow who was waving at Steve and Clint who smiled and waved back at her “Well,I gotta deal with something kid”  
She sighed “I know,saving people,fighting crime,Stuff like that right?” She smirked.  
Tony chuckled as he pat her head,ruffling up her hair “Yep.I'll visit you again tomorrow,ok?”

“You promise?”

He paused for a moment “I promise” She seemed to beam with happiness as she smiled “Oh almost forgot!” She held out Tony's phone “Your phone as promised”  
He chuckled as she handed it to him “Thanks kiddo” He smiled as she waved to him,Steve and Clint giving her room so she was able to exit the door.She was probably going to go back to floor 66 or maybe to meet up with the woman she always called Ms.Smith.Who knows,With how sully and sneaky that girl is,there's no telling where in the tower she will will go next.

He closed his eyes for a moment before sighing and opening them again.He looked back to steve and clint again who still wore the same shocked expression from before except this time instead of standing there like total idiots with their mouths hanging open they actually said something “Ok,so-” Clint looked back at the door Willow had just used to exit “-At first it was just a joke but now I really do think you're a mom”

“Oh hush” He walked passed them and to the door “Besides if anything calling me a mom would be a compliment” He walked out of the room confused gazes watching his every move.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“This is gonna be a long day” Tony mumbled to himself as he entered in the code to his workshop lazily.

He felt like total shit.But of course he wasn't going to admit that,he would just have to deal with it or maybe grab another coffee later on,the last thing anyone needed was Tony falling asleep on the job.

“I thought you got rid of that code already”

Tony nearly jumped at the voice and quickly looked behind him relieved to see it was only Steve,He had been wearing his captain American armor with his shield in his hand.How the hell did he always suit up so quickly for missions?He quickly snapped out of his thoughts remembering he had a question to answer.

“Ever since I found out that Willow likes to sneak around the tower.I wanna see how far she gets” He smirked “I'm gonna be very surprised if she even gets outside this door if I'm being honest”

Steve chuckled “You two seem to be getting along well” He stayed silent for a moment his smile turning into a deathly serious expression “What do you think ever happened to her?”  
Tony stared at Steve blankly for a moment “Whatever happened she's not willing to talk,which is expected,But I'm sure we'll find whatever or whoever did that to her”

Tony frowned,letting his words set in.Who would do that to such a sweet kid?He had only known her for a few days and already he could tell how nice she was.Maybe it was someone she knew or someone she was related too.Or maybe she was just afraid,she doesn't deserve to live like that,And what ever happened to her family what if-

He quickly looked up as he felt an arm placed on his shoulder,his gaze met with the bright blue of steve eyes as if reading his mind Steve quickly began to reassure him “Tony,don't get frustrated over what we don't know yet,Like you said We’ll find whoever did this and we'll find that girls family,ok?”  
Tony could only nod half focused on anything Steve had been saying.  
Steve smiled “Good,Now suit up,we have a job to do”  
Tony could only sigh in defeat as he watched the super soldier walk away.

Sometimes he wondered if he hated Steve rogers with his life or if he had fallen in love with the hero he believed only existed in fairy tales.


	5. That was some good acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tony is hurt there's only one person who can convince him to get stitches,But to everyone's surprise she's already one step ahead of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to make this chapter longer but i didn't want to make you all wait,But if you're willing to wait longer so I can try to create longer chapters let me know in the comments.I hope you enjoy!!!

That took longer than expected,or at least longer than what Tony expected.They had all managed to complete the mission without too much damage to the area but there were still civilians who weren't evacuated yet Which proved to be a pain in the ass.It was the same weird mutant robot things or whatever the hell they were,and if Tony was being honest it was starting to get annoying.

Especially if one manages to bite through your expensive as hell armor and fuck up your arm.

“Tony you all right?” 

“Yeah,yeah I'm fine.Damn..” Tony half mumbled to himself as he grabbed his right arm tightly in an attempt to stop the bleeding wincing as he did so “Those things are stronger than they look,Didn't think they'd be able to get through my suit” He sighed as he looked down at the broken metal that covered his arm “This is gonna be a blast to fix” He mumbled angrily to himself.  
Steve stared at him worry written all over his face “Tony you need some medical attention,If you don't your arm will get even worse” He argued.  
He waved off his concerns “Cap I said I'm fine”  
Steve frowned “Tony common…” He trailed off.

Bruce quickly walked up to them “Seeing that both of you seem to be arguing I'm guessing your talking about Tony’s arm.I can stitch it up for you if you want Tony,I know you're not the biggest fan of hospitals although We’ll probably miss debrief”  
Tony sighed with a hint of annoyance in his voice “I appreciate the offer bruce but I'm sure I'll be fine,besides I rather not make it so we get paperwork” He gently stated despite how annoyed he actually was.Like he said he appreciate the concern but he just didn't need it right now.  
“Tony-” Steve glared at him “You need medical-!”

“Rogers!” Tony took both Bruce and Steve off guard.Tony never used steve’s last name at least not usually.He took a breath “Like I said,I appreciate the concern,but I'm fine I’ll just wrap bandage or something like that around it.Now come on we have to go meet up with fury” He was fucking exhausted and he felt like total shit.No need to make him feel even worse with stitches.

Tony was fine and even if he wasn't,since when did anyone actually care about him?

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

Tony groaned as he walked down the hallway debrief was horrible.As soon as fury saw the bandage he went on to ask about it and to say the least it ended with everyone nagging Tony to get it stitched up.And of course he wasn't going to listen to them.He was many things and one of them was stubborn as hell.

“Busy day huh?”

Tony turned around to the source of the voice only to smile at the familiar face “You have no idea willow” He sighed  
She returned the smile “Then let's not focus on work then.Oh I've been meaning to ask you,Who's this pepper I've been hearing so much about?”  
He almost forgotten that pepper was in a different country in a very important conference,And he probably should later on call her,He hasn't done so in a while.He sighed What was with his thought process lately?Thinking about what he shouldn't be thinking about and completely forgetting the things he should be focused on.  
“Pepper is….a friend.And who has been telling you about pepper?”

She shrugged “She's a popular topic among the people around here,Just recently they were just saying something about how she has so much to handle and that some guy is probably super rude and selfish and that it must be hard to work for him.Who do you think this guy was?” 

Oh that hurt a little,Knowing someone was talking shit behind his back but oh well it can't be helped.Besides it's been a long time since stark industries has had some job openings.

“Don't know kiddo,Probably best not to think about it right now” He he said ruffling up her hair,learning she was quite fond of the gesture.  
She giggled “Yeah you're right” She paused for a moment as she gently grabbed Tony’s hand as if she was looking at something.  
Tony smiled a hint of confusion in his expression “Willow what are you staring at?”

“What's with the bandage around your arm?” Willow quickly questioned.  
This will be fun to explain “Well it's just a cut I got while fighting my team says I should get stitches but it's just an overreaction”  
She nodded but she seemed doubtful “Ok..what do your teammates do for a living other than the regular hero stuff?”  
Tony thought for a moment “Well there's Steve he's a very good artist,There’s bruce he's a very intelligent scientist and doctor-”

“Did he tell you,you needed stitches?” She urgently asked

Tony sighed “Well yes but-”

“A doctor told you,you needed stitches but you didn't get stitches?!” She asked nervously,She looked at him worry written all over her face “Holy crap,Holy crap! You should get stitches now!” Shit,He should have left out the stitches part.  
“Hey Willow calm down” Oh crap she's hyperventilating “How am I supposed to calm down?! You need stitches! Do you know how many bad things can happen if you don't get medical treatment?!” She quickly covered up her face with her hands.  
“Hey,hey Willow,shit…..” He mumbled to himself.He placed a hand on her shoulder “Look it's ok Willow I'll go get my arm stitched ok,I'll go to bruce right now”

She looked back up at him “How do I know you aren't just saying that to calm me down?!” She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.  
Tony sighed there was no getting out or this was there? “We’ll go together ok,So I can prove it to you.He’s probably in his lab right now,we'll go there first” She nodded in agreement as he lead her to Bruce’s lab.He was gonna be so pissed at him for bringing a kid but fuck it his day might as well get worse.

But he had to admit it was a little better now that Willow was here.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“Hey bruce!” He entered the laboratory Willow following close behind him.He didn't have to look for long since he quickly spotted bruce...and the others.What the hell was happening? “I don't mean to interrupt your conversation but,I totally do mean it” He paused for a moment “Anyone care to tell me what you're talking about?” They exchanged glances with each other before looking back at Tony.  
Steve sighed “I'm going to be totally honest,We were trying to figure out a way to trick you into getting your arm fixed”

Tony opened his mouth to say something in his normal rude and sarcastic way but quickly closed it.Let's try to not be a smart ass for once.Tony looked behind him and motioned to Willow “Actually she got me here to get my arm fixed so no need plan anything”  
Bruce looked at Willow for a moment “So is this the famous Willow I've heard so much about?” He smiled “Nice to meet you,I'm bruce” She smiled as she waved to him.  
Clint took a moment to look at her “Panic or nagging,or both?”  
Tony took a moment to think “a little bit of both but mostly panic” He paused for a moment “Speaking or panic,Willow,Why are you so calm now? I mean I'm not complaining but weren't you freaking out just a minute ago?”

Willow smiled “I'm calm cause I wasn't freaking out in the first place”  
Tony stared at her for a moment “So then why did you say all that and seem like you were about to die of anxiety?”  
Her smile turned to a devious smirk “Cause it was the only way you'd get your stitches” Everyone seemed to stare at her for a moment.  
“She's a smart kid” Clint finally thought out Loud grabbing everyone's attention “What I'm just saying,Probably would be a sneaky politician”  
“She is quite clever” Thor added in agreement.

“Yeah that was a good plan kid” Tony admitted smirking as he did so “But I'm still gonna get you back” He said playfully.  
“Ok,enough chit chat come over here Tony I need to remove your bandages” Bruce quickly stated ending any more discussion on the topic.Tony said nothing as he obediently walked over to Bruce who immediately started to take of the blood stained material.  
He paused for a moment “Am I hurting you?”  
Tony shook his head “No it just hurts like a bitch in general-” He was quickly cut off when Steve,To everyone's surprise,casually whacked Tony in the head.  
Tony quickly turned around to glare at Steve “What the hell was that for?!”  
Steve returned the glare “You don't swear when there's a child right there!” He pointed to Willow who watched the dispute unravel.  
Tony laughed bitterly “She's 14 I'm pretty sure she's heard worse!”  
“It's rude to assume stark!” Steve said through gritted teeth.  
Tony rolled his eyes “Oh shut it old man!”

“Hey I am not old!”

“I beg to differ!”

“You want me to make your arms identical?!”

“Oh you wouldn't”

“Try me stark” Steve threatened.

“Why does this always happen?” Natasha mumbled bitterly.They both stopped their arguing when they heard….Laughing?They turned their attention to Willow who had her hand over her mouth in an failed attempt to muffle her laughter “You-You two bicker like an old married couple” She quickly fell to the ground with a loud thump and for a moment everyone was concerned.That is until she continued laughing.  
Tony chuckled “Ok,ok it was kinda funny but not that funny”  
Willow made an attempt to stand back up “It was that funny,forget being old you two fight like preschoolers”  
Tony smirked “Hey common where grown men at least give us some more credit than that”

“Fine,You bicker like middle schoolers”

He chuckled “That's as good as it's gonna get,huh?”  
She smiled “Yep”  
Bruce sighed “In order to prevent any other fights I'm going to tell you all,except for Tony,to get out.I have work to do,starting with fixing Tony's arm and I don't want to lose my sanity in the process”  
Steve nodded while everyone else already started to leave.  
Willow sighed “Bye Tony,I'll see you tomorrow”  
Tony chuckled “Alright,see you later kid”  
She smiled as she walked out oblivious to the stares she got as she left the room.Steve exchanged a confused look with bruce who just shrugged.Tony quickly noticed the interaction “What?”  
Steve shook his head “It’s Nothing” He walked out without another word.He sighed as he left the room,the others discussing something while Natasha walked up to Willow.

“Hi Natasha” Willow happily greeted.  
“Hey,it's nice to see you’ve been well” She paused for a moment “How did you...do that?”  
Willow tilted her head to the side in confusion “How did I do what?”  
“How did you de escalate the situation like that,Stark isn't usually one to just laugh off a fight he had with someone so easily”  
Willow shrugged “Dunno just not make deal out of it I guess or maybe it just depends on what the fights about” She seemed to think about something for a moment “Oh shoot,I'm late, Ms.Smith is gonna be so mad”  
It was now Natasha’s turn to be confused “late for what?”  
“Late for relocation meeting or something along those lines,They want me to choose a place to go” She explained,focused on something else.  
“Why do they have to ‘relocate’ you?” Natasha found herself asking.  
Willow shrugged again “Something about fury moving around agents or somthing like that.I’m really sorry I have to cut this conversation short but I really have to go now,I hope you have a good rest of your day!” She quickly ran off far to focused on the task at hand to hear Natasha saying her goodbye.

“What do you think about this relocation she's was talking about?” Natasha said still facing the direction Willow ran of in,Already knowing Steve was behind her and had heard everything.  
Steve sighed “I don't approve,She should stay in the city,for all we know her family is looking for her”  
She crossed her arms over her chest “Careful captain for a second there it almost sounded like you were getting attached”  
Steve paused for a moment “And even if I was would it really matter?”  
She turned around to face him and seemed to think for a while “No.It wouldn't” She finally answered. “But if you really want to keep her in this city bring it up with fury and in quick”  
Steve sighed.

This will be a fun conversation to have.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

Yep,That was not a fun conversation at all.It was just him and fury going back and forth about why and why not she should stay but all in all they stayed to their original arguments.Steve argued that ‘relocation’ choice could prevent her family from ever finding her and fury argued that he couldn't focus on his work and a curious child who continually snuck around the tower.

In the end he told Steve that he had three options either keep keep an agent from being transferred to the tower,Find an area in the city to put her in,Or,As fury said it, Find another damn place in the tower to keep her in.This was going to be a difficult job.He didn't want to drag anyone else into his own problem but due to his lack of knowledge for the twentieth century he might just have to do so.And that person just might have to to be tony.

Taken the amount of time that's passed and Tony's regular habits bruce had probably finished with his arm and he was most likely hiding away in his workshop,Fixing his armor or something.He sighed as he navigated his way through the tower and to Tony’s workshop and He smiled as he heard the faint sound of rock music through the metal door.  
“Captain rogers sir,How may may I assist you?” The computer greeted.He would never get used to Jarvis would he?  
“I need to speak with tony” He blankly said.  
“I will notify Mr.Stark of your presence” Steve nodded and waited.

What he expected was the music to stop,What he didn't expect was the door to be opened so quickly.


	6. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to some events the each of the avengers end up watching Willow for a while,but it actually isn't as bad as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live I promise and I'm back from vacation! I'm so happy I have WiFi XD but thus chapter is a little longer then the rest since I was gone for so long and I hope you enjoy!!!

He sighed as he grasped at his head as if it would stop him from remembering.

It never did.

The memory of men yelling in a language he didn't understand as they tore open his chest,unable to do anything but scream as he watched them rip out his bones.The image of the dead soldier that had left the van to protect him only to be left dead in a pool of his own blood.

God,the kid never stood a chance.

He shouldn't be dead.But Tony on the other hand,He really should be.After those months in captivity the only things keeping him together where the thought of pepper and rhodey and also….him.But now he was dead,His body in a cave that was blown to pieces,the only remaining pieces of him will be bones,and the reminder in his chest of what he had done.

He had saved him.

But he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He needed to get out of this fucking place.These god damn suits were not helping him forget or at least pretend like nothing ever happened.He quickly stood up Jarvis saying something but he couldn't care less about what it was.He quickly opened the door to quickly walk out but bumped into something  
“...Oh shit sorry Steve!” He quickly backed away from the other man.  
“It's fine.Tony why were you running out like that? Is something wrong?” Steve questioned his voice filled with concern.  
“Oh nothing just wanted to get some fresh air” He winced at how tired he sounded “Wait when did you get here?”

That's odd why was he out of breath all of a sudden?

“Sir as I was trying to tell you,Captain rogers is at the door requesting access” The AI answered.  
“Well thanks Jarvis but I think it's already a little too late to be telling me that” He said in his usual snarky tone.  
“Well in my defence sir I had already informed you but you didn't seem to acknowledge me” The AI paused “It has also come to my attention that your heart rate is at dangerously high levels”

Steve frowned as he heard the AI speak “Dangerously high levels?Tony are you alright?”  
Tony waved off his concern “It's nothing just an anxiety attack”  
Steve didn't seem convinced “Anxiety attack?”  
He did his best media smile “Yeah no need to worry about it captain,It happens to people” It happens to you more than most, His mind whispered almost making his smile falter “So what brings you here?”  
Steve sighed “I wanted to ask for your help”

Tony would have made some sort of snarky comment to damage the soldier's pride but seeing as he really didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts he let it slide “Help with what?”  
Steve rocked back and forth on his heels the same way a child would which Tony found,for some reason,To be cute “Well,Fury says he wants to relocate Willow and I'm trying to find a way to keep her in new York since her family could be looking for her” Steve left out the part that she also seemed to make the genius happier.  
Tony seemed to ponder the topic for a moment and sighed “She can just stay in my and pepper’s living quarters,Sure I'll have to call pepper and make sure she's alright with it but it's something I can do”

Wait,Was he being serious?

“Tony are you sure?”

Tony gave him a dismissive wave of his hand “Yeah,Why not,you have enough work to do,So I'll just handle this situation,Go have fun,Do whatever it is super soldiers do on their free time” Tony was being sincere.

Ok,This was not like tony stark at all.

“Tony are you alright?” The soldier couldn't help but ask again seeing as this was way out of character.  
“I'm fine,I promise,Now go be free” He added giving Steve a playful glare.

Ok,that's new.

Steve gave him a skeptical look but nodded “Alright,if you say so.Have a good rest of your day stark” Steve turned his back to him,walking away,Giving himself a moment to think about what just happened.Tony sighed as he placed a hand on the arc reactor blocking out the blue light.

He hated it.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

Steve walked into the HQ sighing as he did so,He had hoped that he could find fury here to tell him that the ‘relocation’ of Willow was no longer necessary.He sighed again,He didn't want to put Tony through all that trouble but it was sweet in a way,Giving a girl he barely knew a home.That went against all Tony Stark's Sarcasm,Or maybe Tony was just nice to kids,Who knows.

“Hey captain”

Steve turned around to see Natasha and Bruce smiling as they greeted him,He smiled as bruce motioned him to join them “Hey Steve,What are you doing here?”  
Steve sighed as he walked up to the pair “I was just looking for fury,Have you seen him by any chance?”  
Natasha shook her head “We were talking to him a while ago but I don't think he's here right now”  
“Oh,What did you talk about?” It was rude to get into people's business but seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D has kept it's fair share of secrets from them he would just have to let it slide.

Bruce shrugged “He just wanted to know if Tony got the necessary medical treatment” Both Steve and Bruce turned to Natasha waiting for her own explanation “He wanted to know details on some missions”  
“Which missions?” Bruce questioned.  
“Well then one we had today and…” She paused.  
“And?” Steve pressed on.  
She sighed once more “And The mission concerning Willow”

They all fell silent at the sound of her name Steve shifted on his feet anxiously “Have any of you noticed a….change in tony?”  
Bruce and Natasha exchanged Glances before looking back at Steve.Natasha stayed dead silent quickly motioned for them to follow her.She walked into a large room,In the middle of the room was a large black table with multiple seats around it,the room was used for multiple purposes.Sometimes it was used for debrief,Other times it was just used for meetings in general.

Bruce closed the door behind them crossing his arms over his chest “Well kinda,Like yesterday he just let that entire fight between you two go so easily.And the fact that he let me fix his arm was also out of character too”  
Steve nodded in agreement “he seems like he's out of it most of the time now,and he's actually a lot nicer than he usually is”

“You know-” They quickly turned their attention to the table that was behind them “-It's rude to talk about people behind their backs but, don't worry,I can keep a secret”

She was sitting on the desk a smirk in place.She held what looked to be files in her hand,Not looking up to acknowledge the 3 shocked avengers that stood before her.Steve glanced back at the door then to her unable to express his confusion,but in his complete loss of words was only able to sum up his thoughts in one question: “How?”

She chuckled as she placed the folder of files down beside her chuckling as she looked up “It's easy to sneak around this tower,Plus I learned the schedule of the shield agents and workers,all I had to do was wait for the right moment” She chuckled again “I just didn't expect you all to come in here,and something else I didn't expect was for you all to not even notice me when you walked in”  
Natasha sighed not knowing if she should be amused or annoyed “That still doesn't explain how you got past all the towers defenses and When did you get in here anyway?”  
She shrugged “About an hour ago,That relocation meeting or whatever it's called got cut short,And Ms.Smith had to go somewhere which left me here with a bunch of locked doors-Never leave me with a bunch of locked doors around me by the way”  
Steve tapped his foot on the ground unsure of how to react in this situation “So,you're telling me that out of sheer boredom you snuck into the avengers HQ”

“Yep”

Steve stared at her for a moment before exchanging glances with bruce and Natasha “She can't stay alone”  
“Definitely can't stay alone” Natasha quickly added.They all remained silent for a moment “Go get the others I'll take first watch” Bruce quickly said as he took the files off the desk and putting them in the correct spot.  
Steve sighed as he walked out of the room.

So much for a day off.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

They each agreed to watch Willow for 45 minutes so that when one person was watching her the others got to relax for the rest of the day.It was also agreed that they each could bring her to any location in the tower as long as it wasn't off limits although they were all pretty sure she had already gotten into most of the restricted areas of the tower and they just didn't know it yet.

Bruce took first watch,Natasha was second,Clint was third,Thor was fourth,and Steve was last.Steve excluded Tony since he had been put in a rather stressful situation,and besides they would only watch her until Ms.Smith would show up so not much time was needed.

For most of the time willow sat quietly in the lab as Bruce sighed,looking down at his notes,Quickly scribbling them out and crumbling up his original piece of paper and getting a new one to write on.At first she didn't say anything but when it was the third time he had repeated the process She decided to speak up “Maybe you should take a small break,It's not good to work while frustrated”  
Bruce paused his writing for a moment before chuckling,an edge to his laughter “What's wrong kid? Think I'm gonna hulk-out on you over a chemical equation?” She took note of how he seemed to put more pressure on the pen as he spoke.  
She cocked her head to the side “What do you mean by ‘hulk-out’?”  
“You know like turn into the-” He took a breath obviously uncomfortable in the situation “Turn into the hulk”  
Her confused expression remained in place “Who?” Bruce put his pen down frowning slightly at the question,Turning in his chair to meet her gaze.

That's odd.He knew the hulk wasn't the most popular thing but there has been a lot of buzz about him from the past years.

Bruce slowly put his pen down,Focusing his full attention on her “You,don't know about him?”  
She shook her head “No,Is that a bad thing?”  
He rested his head on his hand “No no it isn't a bad thing,I'm just a little surprised you haven't heard about him.We caused a lot of destruction that the news just whent crazy about” He gave her a sideways glance taking note of how she looked down.  
She quickly snapped back to reality and looked back up to him “Well my family didn't really let me watch TV much.They said it was too inappropriate,and my father and mother never really told me any news so that could probably be why I've never heard of him”

To bruce her explanation seemed a little rushed,But then again she was probably just shy.

“So what equation are you working on?” She asked taking bruce by surprise.He eyed her warily for a few moments before turning his gaze back to the slip of paper he had written on “I'm just trying to figure out what mutations could have occurred in a animal based on elements that were found” The scientist explained or at least he explained what he was sure he could even share on the topic.  
“What are the elements?” Bruce gave her a glance before picking up a clipboard and handing it to her watching as she went over the list “Have you considered the possibility that this-”She took a moment to think  
”-Organism,wasn't alive when this process to occur? Even Though there are signs of oxygen and carbon dioxide there are very few amounts”

Bruce took a moment to stare at her slightly taken back by her question “No I haven't considered that yet” She said nothing as he took back the clipboard examining it himself.  
“Hey bruce your watch time is up!” Natasha called startling bruce while Willow didn't react.He put the clipboard down “Alright,Willow Natasha is going to take you now alright” Willow simply nodded as she stood up and began to walk out.Bruce looked back to the slip of paper he once wrote on but jumped slightly when he head a loud thump.

“Are you alright?” Bruce swiftly walked to the spot on the ground where Willow had fallen,already picking herself off the ground “I'm fine,I'm just clumsy-” She took the hand that bruce offered to her,Helping her off the ground “In fact the first day I saw your friend again I accidentally bumped into him”

“Who tony?” Bruce found himself asking.She shook her head “No,He had a sketchbook,So It was Steve?” Bruce nodded “Yeah that's Steve” He smiled “Also be careful I don't want to hear news of you getting hurt” She paused for a long moment before smiling “Thank you Dr.Banner I wish you the best of luck on your chemical equation” She waved goodbye to him exiting the lab,The entire time bruce watched her warily.

He never told her his last name.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

Her time with Natasha was similar to her time with bruce,She stayed silent most of the time and made sure to not cause any problems.Natasha and Clint had chose to stay in the gym and decided to combine their 45 minutes,both choosing to watch her for the full hour and ten minutes together.Willow didn't react as Natasha and Clint began talking,never objecting to the topic of their conversation “So wait she made her way into HQ?” Clint motioned towards Willow who just stuck out her tongue playfully when she realized she was being acknowledged.   
Natasha glanced at her “Yep,Says she has everyone's schedule figured out”  
Clint chuckled “She reminds me of someone” He turned to smirk at Natasha before walking up to Willow waving as he did so “So Nat here says that you gave captain and Bruce quite the scare when they saw you in HQ,names Clint by the way” He smiled as she shook his hand,Confused at the long pause after the handshake but didn't question it “If you want my advice on sneaking around I suggest you use the vents”   
Willow chuckled “You know if Mr.Fury finds out you gave me advice to sneak around the tower he's probably going to get mad”

“Will that stop you from wondering around?”

“Nope”

Clint chuckled as he turned around to Natasha “She's a rebel”  
Natasha playfully rolled her eyes “I can think of someone like that” Willow giggled as they spoke smiling at the exchange of words “What is life like here?”  
Natasha seemed to think for a moment “Well,It's actually really nice”  
Clint nodded in agreement “Yep,It's nice in the tower”  
Willow smiled “It's good that you like where you are,How did you all even afford this place?” Natasha quickly glanced at Clint who shared the confused expression before looking back to Willow “Actually this used to be Tony’s tower,But when we became the avengers he made us our own floors to live in”  
Willow just smiled “Well that was nice of him”  
Natasha for a moment just stared at her “Yeah,yeah it was”

They all stayed in an odd silence before Clint sighed “So Willow do you have any family you look forward to seeing again?” They both took note of how she stiffened before smiling “Well I'm looking forward to seeing my mom and my baby sister,I'm gonna tell them so many stories when I get back”  
Clint smiled “I'm sure you will” He looked to Natasha “Right nat?”  
Natasha took a moment to nod in a agreement “Yeah”

“Greetings son of Barton!I am here to watch over the one known as willow!” Thor boomed walking up to the small group.Willow smiled up at the god who returned the smile “Greetings young one I am Thor,son of Odin!”  
“Hello” Came the simple response from Willow who just smiled.  
“Come young one,I have many tales of which I can tell” Willow stood as Thor began to walk out,telling her the beginning of a story.She looked back at Clint and Natasha and waved her goodbye quickly running after the god to keep up with him.

Clint watched quietly as they walked out Willow listening intently to Thor “She's a nice girl don't you agree?” He paused for a long moment not waiting for Natasha to respond “She's hiding something isn't she?”  
“Maybe” Came Natasha’s plain response.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

Steve walked into the living room greeted by the loud noise of Thor’s voice “And that's when i-” He paused when he finally noticed Steve “Hello Stephen! Is it your time to watch over…” Thor took a moment to think.  
Willow chuckled “Willow”   
“Willow” Thor mimicked unsure of himself.

Steve smiled as he nodded.Thor returned the smile before looking to Willow and saying his goodbyes.She watched as the god left before turning her gaze to Steve for a moment.She smiled as soon as she saw him “Hi”  
Steve returned the smile “Hello”  
He sighed as he took a seat opening his sketchbook to a new page The two soon fell into a comfortable silence the only noise being the scraping of steve’s pencil against paper and the tapping of raindrops that began to fall outside.After a while the soldier took a quick glance towards Willow,To his surprise was staring out the window,her head resting in her hand as she watched the outside world quietly.Steve allowed himself to look outside the window as if trying to see what she found so interesting before he looked back down to his half drawn picture flipping to a new page.

She was much more….Humble,Than he thought she would be and instead of treating them like heroes and almost fainting like some people steve has met,She treated them more like human beings which,at times,Can be a very good thing.

“What are you drawing?” 

Steve nearly jumped out of his seat the voice startling him out of his thoughts.Willow stared at him for only a few moments before chuckling quietly “I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,I should have known better”  
Steve shook his head “No,no it's fine and-” He took a moment to think about his answer “-I'm not sure what I'm drawing if I'm being honest.I just can't really think of anything right now”  
She chuckled again “Oh I see so you want to draw something but have zero ideas on what to draw?”

Steve smiled “That pretty much sums it up”   
“So what type of things do you draw?” She asked innocently,Her curiosity getting the best of her.Steve chuckled as he motioned for her to sit next to him,smiling to himself as she happily complied.He gently handed her the sketchbook allowing her to flip through the pages and examine his drawings.He stayed quiet smiling as she continued to complacent him which he actually found very sweet of her.

She soon stopped at one particular page.

“Oh.Is this tony?”

Shit.

“Um,yeah I don't have anymore pictures drawn in there yet” Steve quickly said changing the topic from the picture.  
“Oh ok” Not thinking much of the drawing,To Steve’s relief.She handed him back his sketchbook glancing at the clock,slightly frowning as she did so “Oh...Forty five minutes have passed,I guess that means you don't have to watch me anymore” She paused “Thank you for this wonderful evening Mr.Rogers” She stood to leave.  
Steve frowned “Hey” He gently called “just call me Steve,and I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to hang out a little while more”

She remained standing not facing him but quickly turned around,Smile in place “Ok” She swiftly sat back down earning a smile from steve “Hey when did you find out our full names anyways?” He could have sworn she avoided his gaze for a moment.  
“The employee's here love to gossip,and soon I just found out everyone's name which is good” She smirked “Goodness I have so much gossip”

Steve chuckled “Well,I'd be happy to listen”  
Willow smiled as she began talking on about how some of the scientist in stark industries had some major conflict between them. 

He could see why Tony liked her so much.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

After willow had left with Ms.Smith they continued their regular routine to ,Tony's surprise,unaffected by the news that they would soon have someone else wondering around in the living quarters but then again who was he to assume?


	7. Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a day of fighting,They have somthing to look forward to when they go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!! Life has caught up with me,in a very,very bad way so this chapter is very late.I'm probably going to attempt to write the chapter I missed last week on the weekand before next tusday.If you want to call me out for it in the comments you can.

Tony sighed angrily as he shot another creature down with his repulsors.

This was just getting annoying.

He bet Deus ex machina was making these goddamn things cause they looked like they came out of a horror movie.

They were also fucking vicious.

He looked at the fresh corpse,both a combination of fur and machine lay at his feet.It had at least three eyes which is definitely a mutation and it's barely visible fur had all sorts of splotches on it,The white masses of fur contrasting dramatically from its original dark brown color.It reminded him distantly of bleach.Connected to its sides were some sort of large tubes that entered its body,Exposing some of the flesh.He couldn't help but wince sympathetically “Damn buddy you've been through hell and back” He mumbled quietly to himself.He sighed as another quickly rushed his way it's body being riddled with arrows and bullets before it could even reach him.Looking up towards the rooftop of a building spotting Clint who waved to him,While Natasha was on the ground standing by him reloading her gun her gun.

“Thanks” He quickly said as the beast fell to the ground “Where the hell do you think these things are coming from?” Tony asked not particularly to anyone as he walked around,Waiting for something else to come charging at him.  
“Don't know” Natasha responded her answer slightly muffled by the large crash of,Something,in the background which Tony was guessed was probably from the hulk.  
“Well whatever it is-” Steve started but paused,the loud bang of his shield against something could be heard “-It's definitely a problem”  
He sighed as he saw a few more ahead of him sniffing around in some rubble for something,but they didn't get far in their search as tony quickly shot them down “How many more of these things are on our radar?” Tony asked not turning his attention away from the task at hand.  
“Very little” Thor added the loud roar of lightning following after.

Honestly what the hell was the motive here?Sending things out on new York that didn't really attack the civilians what so ever.Sure some people reported that they growled at them but other then that they just scared people off.If anything they were the only people these things had ever attacked.It was strange.

“Tony behind you!” He heard someone,maybe Steve,Yell through the comms.He quickly turned around “Oh for the love of-” was all he managed to say before he was tackled to the ground,the creature biting violently at his suit,In an attempt to get through the metal.He swore under his breath as its teeth wrapped his helmet,Somehow getting a hold of his face plate and ripping it off violently,Tossing it to the side and going straight for his face.He hissed in pain as something sharp scrapped violently against cheek.He quickly took a hold of it's upper jaw shoving it up violently earning a loud yelp from the misshapen creature.He quickly shot at its jaw a loud snap sounding out,Causing the creature to growl menacingly to him.

“Tony!” He heard someone yell but he was far to focused on not having his suit ripped to shreds to care.The loud noise of metal hitting metal rang in his ears as he felt the pressure that was pressed down on him quickly leave his presence. “Tony are you alright?!” Before Tony knew it he was quickly being hauled up to his feet,vaguely aware of the screech that was followed by multiple gunshots.  
“You gotta be more careful than that tony! This is no time to zone out on us” Steve said as he caught his shield.  
“Thanks captain” Tony quietly mumbled under his breath reaching his hand up to face to press along where he felt a stinging pain,But quickly withdrew it,The pain increasing significantly when his hand made contact with his cheek “Ow fuck..” He hissed quietly to himself.

Steve looked at him for a moment,Studying his expression,a frown replacing his usual carefree smile.He reached out a hand towards Tony and placing it gently on his cheek.He bit his lip as Steve traced the outline of what seemed to be a large cut “Damn Tony that thing got you good….” He mumbled sympathetically,The softness of his voice taking the genius off guard.When he withdrew his hand a large trail of blood ran down his gloves,The dark shade of red contrasting from there blue color “Common,I think that was the last of them,we'll ask bruce to patch you up…” He motioned for Tony to follow him as he walked away.

He was glad Steve wasn't angry at him for getting dazed,and nearly getting himself ripped to shreds.

But fury probably was.

Today's debrief is gonna suck.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“Do you have any idea what another slip up like that could do?!”

Tony sighed he knew exactly what a slip up like that could do,He would die.But did it really fucking matter? “Yeah,yeah I know I should always have my guard up so I don't get my throat ripped out by those creatures,blah,blah,blah,I learned my lesson”   
Fury gave him a cold stare but other then that he moved on to the next topic “Speaking of ‘Those creatures’-” Fury shot another glare at Tony “-It's becoming obvious to see that they could be looking for something,So next mission I advise it would be wisest to at least attempt to find the source.Understood?”  
Steve nodded “Yes sir”  
“Good,Dismissed” Fury said with a wave of his hand.

They all stood up Tony taking longer than the others still lost in his thoughts.He sighed as he stood slightly surprised when he noticed Steve was standing beside the door watching him intently “Something wrong cap?”  
He shook his head “No everything's fine,In all honesty I was going to ask you that question” He paused “Are you alright Tony?” His eyes drifted to the large bandage on his cheek,that bruce was kind enough to give him.  
“Yeah,I'm fine Steve” He hopped he didn't hear the hesitation in his voice “Why do you ask?”  
Steve shook his head once more “Um,No reason.Common let's go catch up with the others”   
Tony didn't make an effort to respond as he followed Steve wordlessly out of the room.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“Hey kiddo” Tony greeted as he saw Willow in the living room.Over the little time she was here she adapted quickly to the new space and they adapted to her presence.She usually spent most of her time in the living quarters,but was also found just wondering around the area,Which was exactly like her.In the end she was polite,and never really asked anything of them,if anything she helped them in a way.

She was sitting contently on the couch focusing intently on making some sort of doll,With a sewing kit.He’ll ask her about it later,And then he'll tease her about it once she told him.Natasha,Clint and Thor had also sat on the couch,While bruce went to sit next to Steve,Each of them holding a cup of coffee,Even thor,and he didn't even know thor was and coffee person.Oh well.

She glanced up at him,smiling “Hi Tony” She smiled absently as she returned back to sewing some sort of fabric together.He chuckled to himself as he took note of how calm everyone was.He smiled to himself as he noticed how Willow seemed to take a long moment to think before jumping up as if she was surprised,And quickly motioned for Tony to come closer “What is it kiddo?”  
She smirked “Coffees in the kitchen waiting for you”  
He returned the smirk “Kid you didn't have to-”  
He was cut off when,Surprisingly she shoved a cookie into his mouth earning choked laugh from Bruce who just happened to see what had happened from the couch “Hush child,Don't question it,and enjoy the cookie” She said Clint bursting into laughter at the scene that had just taken place,The others going quiet.  
Tony just looked at her for a few moments before turning around and walking towards the kitchen ignoring the laughter that taunted him as he left “I think you made him mad” He heard Natasha say blankly.He shook his head in either amusement or annoyance,(Not even he knew) as he picked the cup of coffee that was left for him and returned to the group he had become so familiar with.  
“Was that really necessary?” Tony asked with an amused tone.

“Nope”

“Then why did you do it?” 

“Because that's my job-” She smirked “-doing the unnecessary crap that makes your lives even harder.Cause I'm young”  
Tony chuckled “Why would you do that?”  
She shrugged “Because young people suck”

He heard Steve chuckle at the response “Why is it that you sound like you're an old person?”  
She shrugged “I don't know,and if I wanted to sound like an old person wouldn't I start speaking like him?” She pointed at Tony who just playfully rolled his eyes.  
“Ohhhhhhh,Tony she just called you an old mannnn” Clint commented.  
Tony chuckled,Smirking at the comments “What is it with you and the old jokes?”  
“I'm gradually a mean person” She did some gesturing that didn't make much sense but he didn't ask any questions about “And it's very fun to criticize,And the sad thing is,Everyone does even if they don't know it”  
Tony chuckled “Give me an example of a large group of people criticizing something”

“Why did world war one happen?”

“Holy shit you're right”

Bruce and Clint chuckled at Tony's response,While Thor and Natasha didn't respond because,Thor most likely didn't get it and Natasha is well,She's Natasha.  
“Language Stark” Steve warned.  
Tony sighed “Yeah I know,I know.Kiddo have you ever thought about making a quote? Cause if you did I bet it would become famous”  
She rolled her eyes “Please,I doubt that,Besides if I were to make quotes it would be insulting something”

“Nah,I bet you could make a really good quote”

“Nope,I don't think I would”

“Alright whatever you say,willy”

He noticed a slight blush on her face “Willow,Not willy,I am not an orca”  
He couldn't help but smirk,Getting the reference from that stupid whale movie “Oh come on, what's wrong willy,Don't like my new nickname for you?” He chuckled “That's your new name,I'm calling you willy from now on”  
In response he earned an annoyed groan from Willow which he found hilarious,But what he didn't notice was the mischievous smile that was planted on her face “Alright whatever you say,Ton Ton”

Steve chuckled,While bruce and Clint burst out laughing at the new nickname for the genius.Natasha smirked “You had it coming Tony”  
Tony rolled his eyes in response but there was a smiling tugging at the corner of his lips “Yeah,I suppose I did,but I'm getting you back”  
She grinned “Whatever you say” She looked back down to the needle in hand as he walked towards the exit “Going to your workshop?”

“Yep”

“Oh,alright,Tell the bots I said hi”

Tony quickly turned around to meet her gaze,Shock written all over his face “How did you-”  
“Know?” Willow continued with a chuckle “Your codes are easy to crack,You adorable little bot made all sorts of panicked noises when I first came in”

“Then how did you get past Jarvis?”

She smirked “Override code,plus he's nice”  
Tony stared at her for a while before turning to face Steve “Remind me to bump up security please” He made a move to to turn around but didn't get far in his actions.  
Steve chuckled “Alright,Oh and Tony-”  
Tony quickly turned back around,And for a minute of so they both stayed quiet just looking at each other the silence stretching on for far too long “Um,make sure you don't spend to long in the workshop…”  
Tony didn't tear his gaze away from steve’s “Alright cap….”

Clint cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to ease the tension in the room but to no avail.Tony looked at him for a few more moments,before quickly turning away so no one could see his growing blush.He mumbled his goodbye as he walked-No more like ran out of the room.  
“Steve!” Willow called snapping him out of his dreamlike daze.  
His turned to look at her “Yes?”  
“Can I talk to you for a moment…” She had already stood up and was already making her way out the room,Expecting Steve to follow.Steve glanced at Natasha who was briefly trading words with Clint.He sighed as he stood up and walked to where willow seemed she was bouncing off the walls “Why did you call me over?” She stared up at him beaming with joy.

“Do you have a crush on Tony?”

Steve stared out her wide eyed “I-What,of course I-!”  
She squealed in excitement “Holy crap!You do!Oh my gosh! You do don't you?”  
Steve sighed,blushing deeply “Ok yes but-”  
“Holy shit!” Steve was way shocked to even make his normal comment about watching her language “Steve rogers has a crush on Tony flipping Stark!” As soon as she spoke those final lines the loud thump of something falling to the floor could be heard in the other room.

“WHAT!?”

Steve’s blush grew even darker (If that was even possible).He turned to Willow who wore a bashful expression “oops sorry,I guess they heard me” Steve would have responded,but before he could he felt a slight pressure on his hand,and before he knew it he was being dragged back to the living room “Wait what are you doing?” He asked through gritted teeth.The soldier knew very well he could withstand Willow’s tugs,but in his mind it didn't seem right.  
She giggled “Well they already know,So might as well tell them about it,right?”  
She quickly shoved Steve into the room everyone staring at him in shock.

He really didn't want to be here.

“Steve is it true,You like Tony?” Natasha ask,already interested in the situation.  
He didn't answer,so Willow spoke on his behalf “Yep”  
“No I don't!” Steve said trying to defend himself.  
Willow chuckled “No?,Then what was with that moment between you two? You don't just gaze into someone's eyes like that”

“But-”

“And your pupils dilated when you were looking into lover boy's eyes,That's literally saying I'm into this person plus you have like a million drawings of him in your sketchbook”

“How did you-”

“Please when you were showing me your sketchbook don't think I didn't notice that move you pulled,not showing me certain pages” She teased.  
Steve sighed in defeat “please don't tell Tony”  
Clint studied him for a moment “Didn't think guys where your type captain”  
Steve nodded “Yeah…Aren't you guys mad?”  
Bruce shook his head “Nope.Why would we be mad?” He took a moment to think “Ohh,because back then…” He trailed off “It's alright to be bisexual,Gay,whatever you wanna be”  
Steve gave him a skeptical look “It's alright now?”  
This time willow was the one to answer him “Yep,Sure some people disagree with it,but it's completely fine”

Steve still seemed skeptical “Are you sure-” Willow quickly hushed him “Dude it's fine,You can be the most gayest piece of garbage you want to be and no one can stop you”  
“Why did you use the term garbage?” Thor innocently asked.  
“I use that term for everyone”

“Oh”

“So when someone asks Which one of you is my favorite don't be surprised when I say I hate you all equally”

“You hate us?”

“Of course not”

Thor looked down at her confused but smiled none the less “You're odd”  
She returned the smile “Yep”  
Steve sighed “Just don't tell Tony alright”  
Willow nodded “I won't,In fact I'll be your wingman! It's like being being a double agent!”  
Steve chuckled “Alright,Willow”  
She smiled “Now gonna go see if Tony is gonna let let me back into his lab,and maybe say sorry to Jarvis” She waved goodbye to them as she walked out of of the room “Oh maybe I'll ask him to introduce me to his cute little robots,Oh I'll also tell him everything that Mr.Fury hates me knowing!” She continued speaking even after she was out of the room saying something about saying hello to some agents.  
Clint chuckled “She's sweet isn't she?”  
Thor nodded “Indeed,But it is clear to see many things occur in her mind”  
Bruce chuckled “She is weird but in a good,and funny way.She’ll add some joy to this place,Honestly some of those S.H.I.E.L.D agents need to smile before they break their faces”

“Her parents must be proud of her” Steve added.  
“Yeah….” Natasha glanced at Clint,who glanced right back,asking an unspoken question.  
“We’ll ask her more about herself later” Clint finally said leaning back in his seat,Looking away from Natasha.

And they were content.


	8. Clever girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has alot of questions to ask Willow,but he won't he'll just pile them up on his head for now.He'll just allow what will happen,happen without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! Trying to fix my writing scedual is more difficult then I thought and like last time if you want to call me out for it in the comments you can.I hope your having a good day and I hope you like the chapter!

Tony couldn't keep a smile off his face as he glanced up from his work,Watching Willow run from the right side of the room,Dum-E following after,and soon run back to the other side again laughing as Dum-E made beeps of protest.Tony sighed as he looked at the clock,It was 5:30 and he had to pick Pepper up from the airport at 7:00.He really didn't want to cut this fun moment for Willow short.  
“You two having fun?” He asked in hopes of getting his mind focused on a different topic,his work also becoming a distant memory.  
Willow stopped running but Dum-E payed no attention to this as he continued going forward “Yeah!” She enthusiastically answered never taking notice of how close Dum-E was.He chuckled as Dum-E poked Willow in her side making noises of victory  
“Looks like he got you kiddo”  
She giggled as he tugged at her shirt playfully “Yeah,He did” Her attention turned to Tony,her eyes going to the papers in the desk for a split moment “So what are you making?  
Tony looked down to the blue blue prints scattered across the table “Oh nothing really,Just….trying to find some answers”

“About the unknown?”

He smiled as he met her proud gaze,What did this kid ever see in him? “Always” He was glad that she accepted him,And it made it much easier to live with the fact that most people didn't.

“You're so awesome you know that!”

He snapped out of his thoughts,His gaze settling back on Willow who just smiled without end “....thanks kiddo” his mind  
quickly wandered back to his original worries,might as well tell her now.Tony turned his gaze away from Willow “Hey Willow,um I wanted to give you the heads up that at 6:00 I'm gonna have to head out so I can go pick up a friend…” He waited in silence for her reaction.

“Are you picking up pepper?”

“Yes”

“Can I come with!” 

Tony's eyes widened as he went to look at her again “Yeah,if you want although I don't think we'll do much”  
Willow giggled “So?I've heard so much about Ms.Potts and I would love to meet her,plus she must be a good friend of yours”  
Tony smiled “And remember we're just friends so don't make any jokes that will make it awkward”  
Willows eyes lit up with interest at the words,That was strange “Yeah I know,You said you were friends from the start.I understand that you have no romantic feelings for her”  
“Exactly” Tony said never taking notice of how she jumped up and down with excitement when he turned to grab a tool.  
“Sir,Captain Rogers is outside” Jarvis suddenly said,taking Willow off guard.Tony laughed as she jumped,Letting out a high pitched squeak,before responding to Jarvis “Let him in Jarvis”

The door immediately opened.Tony smiled as Steve walked in “Hey captain,need me for something?”  
“Yeah,Fury says he wants to hold a meeting with us” Steve smiled as he took note of how Willow allowed them to speak,without interruption “Hello Willow”  
She smiled “Hey Steve”  
Tony sighed “Welp,looks like I gotta go Willow,I'll see you when it's over,alright?”  
She smiled “Alright,I'm also guessing I can stay in the workshop without adult supervision or else you’ll never hear the end of it from Mr.Fury”  
Tony chuckled “You're probably right”  
Willow smirked as she waved,knowing a proper goodbye was not necessary since she knew she would see him again.  
Tony watched as she left before turning his gaze to Steve,Who was just smiling.He swore his heart stopped in his chest and had to quickly look away so he wouldn't see his blush “Uh,What are you smiling at cap?”  
Steve chuckled “You and Willow,What else would I be smiling about? You're a good duo you two,I can't wait to see what girl you help her grow up to be”  
If Tony was blushing before,He didn't even know what he was now “Thanks captain…” His voice was nearly above above a whisper.  
Steve just smiled “Common Tony,let's go” His voice was soft as he stood and walked to the door.After a few moments Tony collected himself and stood,Walking over to join Steve,as Jarvis turned off all the power in the workshop closing the door as they exited.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“Alright,So what is it that you've found for us fury?” Tony asked actually interested in the subject at hand.At the question fury pulled something out of his pocket and slid something small and black through the middle of the table and to him.He quickly caught the...flash drive?...Before it could fall off the table,holding the device in his hand tightly ,Examining it “So I'm guessing you found this,In one of those…things?”  
Fury nodded in response “We didn't have to search much,it just fell out of the creature's mouth much to our surprise”  
Steve shifted quietly in his seat “There was no way it was on there by accident.Either it was horribly hidden or they wanted us to find that”

“Did you guys upload whatever is on this thing to the system yet or what?”Bruce asked changing the topic from why was it found to what it was exactly that they found.  
“We have,but the information is blocked” Fury walked paced back and forth in front of them “We've made no progress so far in accessing the files”  
Natasha frowned in confusion “These guys obviously don't want to be found so why now?They leave no trace of who they could be but leave us a hard drive?”  
Fury shifted his gaze to rest on Natasha “What is it that you're implying?”  
She sighed “Look,all I'm saying Is that these guys tread lightly,and in my opinion this doesn't look like a regular slip up”  
“Men work in confusing ways” Thor stated to no one in particular,making,In his own way a valid argument. 

“They're screwing with us” Tony mumbled,The flash drive under his intense gaze.  
“Excuse me?” Fury questioned,glancing over at the genius as he spoke.  
He calmly placed the flash drive back down on the desk “They're trying to see what we're capable of,And they've made it into some sort of game.Three times they've sent these things lose of the city and each time we've managed to successfully complete the mission,So this-” He motioned to the flash drive “Is either another test or-”  
“Or a prize.” Clint said finishing his sentence for him.He smirked “I think we can win this game of gamble,Right Stark”  
He smiled at the mention of his name “Right”

He didn't have the heart to ask him their chance of winning if the game was a rigged one.

They turned their attention back to fury who was once again pacing around the room “Stark,do you think there's something you can do with the flash drive?”   
Tony slid the flash drive to bruce,who he noticed was trying to get a better look at it “Possibly-” He stopped speaking and frowned in slight confusion when he heard Clint chuckle or at least he thought.They all turned their attention to him,He wore a deathly serious expression that was way to forced to be normal.  
Fury frowned “Everything alright Barton?” 

He swiftly nodded “Yes sir”  
Fury looked at him for a moment before speaking again,Talking about possible solutions.Tony’s gaze lingered longer than the others,Watching out of the corner of his eye how Clint bit his fist as he placed as hand on Natasha’s shoulder shaking her slightly.She put her hand over her mouth as Clint shook her as if to conceal a smile.

What did they find so amusing?

Next was bruce who cleared his throat loudly,Covering up his mouth.  
Steve cast him a sideways glance “Are you alright Bruce?”  
He nodded his hand still held over his mouth “Yeah,just a frog in my throat that's all”  
He quickly glanced at Natasha and Clint,And then over to bruce who was on the other side of the table,giving them a questioning look.Bruce just smiled as he picked up the flash drive as if he were examining it,and discretely pointed to fury.Tony nearly gasped,biting his lip before the sound could escape from his lips.

Ok…..now this was weird and kind of scary….but it was also pretty damn funny.Mostly funny if he was gonna be honest.

Standing right behind Fury was,You guessed it,The tree herself smiling because she was either proud of herself for sneaking up on the director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself or just because it was part of her nature.Tony guessed it was both.  
She put her figure over her lips as an indication for them to remain silent and pointed to fury as if to tell them to act like she wasn't even there.She pulled a pen out of her pocket tightly holding it in her hand for a moment,But quickly threw it to the left of the clueless agent.

Fury turned in the direction of the pen as it clattered against the ground,Stopping abruptly in the middle of his sentence.He looked at it for a moment his eyes flickering to where they sit before he picked it up.Willow quickly took the opportunity to walk over to Bruce and grab the flash drive,putting her figure to her mouth once more to empathize how important it was that they remain silent.She quickly went back to her original position,Fury never taking notice of the young girl.

She slowly walked backwards to the door holding the flash drive to her chest.She mouthed the words:Trust me and she opened the door in one swift movement to avoid it from creaking.She slipped through the small opening in the door,and quietly closed it,leaving a confused group of avengers and a clueless Nick Fury.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

After ten minutes past Fury ended up scolding the avengers because they ended up losing the flash drive,repeatedly asking them ‘how could they lose a vital piece of information like that?!’ and how ‘They just had it!’

Stark didn't care what was being said,All he cares about was keeping himself from laughing.

“Do you find something amusing stark?!” Fury snapped.  
Tony bit the inside of his lip in an attempt to stifle another laugh from escaping his mouth “No sir,Not at all” He glanced at the others knowingly his urge to laugh growing.  
There attention,After being yelled at some more,Turned to the door where they heard a hesitant knock.It was small,but it was still there.Fury grumbled something under his breath as he went to the door opening it slightly to check who it was,And quickly opened it all the way after.

There stood Willow waving sheepishly,a smile to match “Hey…”  
“What are you doing here?” His tone was harsh but it wasn't as bad as it was when he spoke to her.Tony couldn't help but smile.

So Willow got to Fury too,huh?

“Well I wanted to give you this back.Think fast!” She quickly tossed him the the small device.He caught it in his hand effortlessly,looking down at it “How did you get this? Wait what were you doing with it in the first place?” He frowned in confusion looking to Willow for an explanation.  
She just smirked “Oh you know me,doing things I shouldn't,And I took it off the table during your meeting” Her grin grew even wider as she pointed in the direction if the table “And they did nothing to stop me”  
“Gee,Thanks for throwing us under the bus kiddo” Tony said in mock offense.  
“Oh hush,Besides the way you all laughed-”  
Steve cleared his throat,A smirk on his face.Willow smiled at the gesture “You're right Steve-” Tony raised a brow at the unspoken agreement “-The way Clint,Natasha,Bruce and Tony were laughing-” She nodded in steve’s direction “-Nearly blew my cover”  
“Oh,That was a specific throw under the bus” Clint state,Glancing at Tony.  
“I didn't laugh by the way” Natasha quickly pointed out.

“But you smiled”

“She is not wrong” Thor added with a smirk.  
Fury frowned.Never a good sign “So you all knew she was in here and didn't do anything?”  
“Not a thing” She explained still smirking.He looked over at the group shooting them a look:We’ll talk about this later.  
He turned his attention back to Willow “That still doesn't answer what you were doing with it”  
She giggled “Thank you for mentioning that because I was just about to tell you-” She walked out of the room,Allowing Fury to glare at the now silent avengers.They snapped back to reality when they heard the loud thump of something slam against the table.A open laptop (Where the hell did she get that?) Was now on the table facing in the direction of Fury,Willow rocked back and forth on her heels “I got you in”  
Fury shot a gaze that tony couldn't read towards him before his eyes scanned the computer screen “How the hell did you get in when my agents couldn't?”

Willow shrugged “It's timed”  
Fury raised a brow “Timed?”   
Willow just nodded “Yep.I'll explain later but right now it's 6:20 which means Tony has to go pick up Ms.Potts ”  
“How do you know peppers last name?” Clint asked playfully.  
“The workers here talk,Besides it's so easy to find files of people here,Like way too easy” Willow admitted earning a disapproving look from fury.  
“We’ll talk about that later” Fury simply said.  
“Shit 50 minutes had already passed?” Tony mumbled changing the topic unconsciously,Internally scolding himself for not keeping track of the time.  
“Yep!” Willow threw a jacket at him (More specifically his jacket which was also gonna ask how she got that too) it landing on his head “Common tin man we gotta move!” He couldn't help but chuckle at the nick name.  
He heard the others laughing lightly at his new name as he took the jacket off his head “Tin man? Really?” Tony couldn't help but question.  
“Oh screw you I'm 14,kids aren't creative.Now common or else I'm gonna use your credit card!” She was already out of the room when she spoke the last sentence.

“I'm calling your bluff kiddo”

“Your credit card number is 167-”

“Coming!” Tony quickly grabbed his jacket as he ran out of the room,Laughter being the only thing he heard as he ran out.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“Welcome back to America pepper” Tony greeted with a smile,as a lovely woman walked off of the plane and to Tony.  
Pepper returned the smile “It's good to be back Tony” Her gaze drifted slightly to the side “You must be Willow”.  
Willow nodded “It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.Potts”  
Pepper glanced at Tony,impressed,before turning back to Willow “The pleasure is all mine,Tony has told me a lot about you”  
Willow just smiled in response,Allowing Tony and pepper to take control of the discussion once again “I’ll fill you in one what you've missed on they way back to the tower” Tony added motioning for pepper to walk with him.  
Pepper nodded “Alright,But we're stopping for coffee” She said playfully.  
Tony chuckled “You bet,Pep” 

Willow said nothing as she happily followed behind them,Her smile growing every time she heard Tony laugh.


	9. Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But since you have worked so hard to get this message I’ll make sure your hard work was not all for nothing......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I promise! I just had some end of the year tests and I lost some of my inspiration for this series but I'm back on track and also HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY STARK SON!!!! But as always I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hop you have a good day!

The drive back to the tower was calm,the conversation was comprised of mostly Tony answering peppers questions to the best of his ability and filling her in on what she had missed along with questions of how happy and how Rhodey were doing (Rhodey had been on an overseas mission while happy was on vacation)

“And….Her family?” She hesitantly spoke,her voice only a whisper as if she was afraid to remind Willow of some awful memory connected to the topic.As she finished her sentence Tony took a moment to glance at Willow letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the calm rise and fall of her chest as she leaned against the car door.

She had fallen asleep.

“I'm not sure Pep…” He answered quietly not wanting to wake or even stir the young girl from sleep “S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to find them but….” He sighed as he met peppers gaze “...I don't think it's gonna end out to happily for this girl,How do we even know her parents aren't the ones who did this to her?”  
Pepper offered him a sad smile “Don't overthink it Tony,I'm sure you'll find who did this,but for now take care of her the best you can.You're changing this girl's life”  
Tony sighed as he ran a hand through his hair “But do I have the right too…?”

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“Tony,We have to wake her up”

“What?”

“Tony we’re here” Pepper reminded,An amused smirk on her face as she opened the door but remained seated, Wanting to see the interaction that will transpire between the two.  
Tony returned the smirk as he slightly nudged the young girl gently.He didn't know when he zoned out it was just something that happened he guessed,Although it wasn't difficult to not get lost in thought at least not for him,Especially since he had he had so much on his mind (Most thoughts about Willow and others about the creature's.His arm may have healed rather quickly but the gash in his cheek was still a constant reminder) He mugged her a few times before she shot up in a shutting position,making him flinch back in surprise.  
“Whoa kid easy,it's just me” He reached out a hand,ready to steady her if she was dizzy from getting up so quickly.  
She turned to him her expression blank as If she didn't recognize him for a moment but offered a tired smile “Oh sorry…” She turned to gaze at the chair in front of her letting her smile drop completely as she set her gaze downward and Resting her head in her hand,similar to a gesture Tony found himself doing when a negotiation wasn't going the way he wanted it to.She didn't look like her usual joyful self,She looked tired,Stressed,she looked like him…..

Now that can't be right.

He glanced at pepper,who hadn't known Willow for long,but even she could see this was not the same girl she had ment nearly 30 minutes ago.

“...glad you woke me up….”

It was a mumble;barely even a whisper but in their silence it was heard,Tony tore his gaze away from pepper’s to face Willow who still had her gaze downcast “Willow...?” He spoke softly as if he was afraid he would startle her.He watched as a mix of emotions made it's way across willows face as she realized what she had said before quickly sitting up “We should get out of the car before it's overrun by Tony's fangirls” She stated casually happily acting as if nothing happened “Surprising how many girls fall for a guy that flies around in a can”  
Her tone was sarcastic yet teasing as she quickly opened the door and walked,More like ran out,Of the car leaving a confused Pepper and Tony.

“Tony-”

“I know pep...I'll talk to her”

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“Hey where are you going?” Tony asked with a playful tone as he allowed the tower door to close once Pepper entered.   
She sighed “No rest for the weary” She reassured him with a smirk “I just have to deal with some paperwork.That's all”  
Tony nodded waving to her as she walked away “Take care of yourself pep” She back around to shoot him a smile before walking away.He chuckled as his eyes scanned the lobby of the tower,Surprised none of the many “Cosplayers” Has noticed him yet,Not that he was complaining.If it were up to him he would make it so none of them ever saw him.Finally he caught sight of the young girl,Quickly catching up with her...She looked even more uncomfortable from when they were in the car “Hey kiddo are you alright?” He asked slightly frowning as she slightly jumped away from the voice for a second before turning around.

“Willow…?”

She sighed as she opened her mouth to say something but closed it as they both heard a loud scream of joy “OH MY GOSH ARE YOU THE PEPPER POTTS?! Can I get a photo with you?! Also can you tell me what Tony's like,You're sooo lucky to know him personally!” Tony glanced in the direction of the voice cursing under his breath as he saw a small crowd form around Pepper.He looked to Willow who watched the small group form,Frowning sympathetically and nervously.

He pulled out his phone and wrote something,Clicking a button and putting his phone back into his pocket.Pepper soon took her phone out of her pocket as she felt it buzz as an indication that something was sent to her.She looked at it smirking as she put it away again “Excuse me I have to go,I have important business to deal with” With those final words the crowd finally allowed her to leave.Tony tapped Willow on the shoulder gently indicating for her to follow him.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

“Willow,You know why I brought you to the workshop right?”

Willow nodded patting Dum-E a couple of times as he made his own way to voice his concern,Pulling a long strand of hair out of her neatly tied ponytail “You're worried about me?” She guessed earning a concerned frown from him.  
Tony stared at her for a long moment before nodding “What's wrong kiddo?”  
She shook her head “It's nothing,Just some lady noticed the scar and started to ask a lot of questions and just wonder stop staring...” She tapped on her neck a few times as if Tony had forgotten where it had been located.  
“Oh,I'm sorry….” Tony truly didn't know what to say,He should though,He hated himself even more for not being able to provide Willow comfort.  
As if reading his mind Willow quickly spoke “Hey,Ton Ton it's alright! It wasn't your fault at all,She just made me a little uncomfortable that's all…..I also don't really approve of how she reacted”  
Tony's frown remained “But still I should have been there,I-”

“Tony what did I just tell you?”

“But-”

“Tony.”

Tony Sighed In Defeat “Alright kiddo,If you say so but if there is anything that's wrong just tell me alright?”  
He smiled as she nodded “Alright” She giggled as he ruffled up her hair.

Just as soon as she finished her sentence the door to the workshop quickly opened making them both smile as they recognized the other scientist.Bruce stood by the door,smiling, as he motioned for them to walk over to him “Sorry to interrupt,Should I come back a little later?”  
Before Tony could speak Willow spoke for him,maybe a little too eagerly “No,no it's fine,It's clear to see you need us for something important” She cast a quick glance at Tony “We can continue our discussion later.So,Dr.Banner what was it you needed us for?”  
Bruce chuckled at the polite manner in which she spoke “Please just call me bruce and Fury still wants answers as to how you hacked that system while all of his highly trained agents couldn't”  
“Oh,That's right,I said I would explain when we came back…” She seemed to think about something for a moment “So wait what were you doing while Tony and me where gone?”  
Bruce sighed,as if he was remembering something annoying,And Tony could already tell it was whatever conversation occurred between them all “Well,It started out as a normal conversation but….”  
Willow chuckled piecing together his actions and his words just as she had done with Tony “But it ended up as a full blown heated debate?”  
Bruce nodded “Bingo.It ended up as everyone arguing in how to read whatever was written on the computer,some sort of code”  
Tony was quick to reply “So Fury wants Willow for an explanation and he wants me so I can try and crack the code?”  
Bruce nodded,Giving Willow a look of confusion as she quickly ran up to the exit “I'm gonna go get some water for everyone!”  
The two men stayed silent as they stared at her.Finally Tony spoke up “That's sweet of you kiddo,But I'm not sure we have-”

“We totally have water bottles I bought some just yesterday!”

“When-how did you even afford them?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D supplied me with some money,it was nice of them to do that,But I'm gonna go get some now.You too can go fun off the the others I'll make sure to get their quickly!”

“Or you can get there before us?”

“Oh that's sounds like a challenge....Challenge accepted!” With that she quickly ran off leaving Tony and Bruce to themselves.  
Bruce looked to Tony expectantly “So what were you two talking about before I got here?”  
Tony sighed “Willow had an encounter with a women that made her uncomfortable” He took a quick glance at bruce who was still looking at him,so he continued his explanation “The lady was just…Wild is what I took from her description”  
Bruce nodded “Think she was one of the Cosplayers that always comes around here?”  
Tony shrugged as he stood up,Signaling the end of their conversation “Jarvis-”

“Of course sir”

Tony chuckled at the quick response the AI knowing him so well already,The door closing as he and Bruce walked out of his workshop “So do you think we should let her win or should we run?”  
Bruce smirked as he pretended to take the question into serious consideration “Hm,I think we should speed walk”  
Tony gasped in a playful amazement “Brilliant solution Dr.Banner,You know,You never fail to impress me”  
Bruce chuckled in response “Thanks Tony”  
Tony just smiled in response content with the silence that rested between them.

\----oooooooooo0000000ooooooooooooo----

When the two men got there they had assumed that Willow was already inside but before they could open the door the spotted the small figure running down the hallway,Carrying far too many water bottles for her to handle.She quickly ran up to them “A little help?”  
He and Bruce looked at each other before laughing and picking up two water bottles each,Willow insisting that they leave her with the other three.Tony winced as he opened up the door,A very loud debate becoming very obvious as he opened up the door.

Oh would you look at that the are doors sound proof.

“Jeez we go into war zones each day,You'd think we wouldn't want any at home” Tony said in his usual sarcastic tone,The room going completely silent “Oh also,Willow made sure to bring water bottles for everyone”  
Steve,being steve,Was the first to sputter out some unorganized reply “Oh,um we were just….”  
“You were just?” Tony mimicked earning a chuckle from Willow.  
“.....Having an argument like conversation” Steve finished,Finally finding the words to (Kinda) describe the situation accurately.  
Tony lightly chuckled startling even himself with the small gesture “Sure you were” Before anyone else could respond he handed the very confused soldier a water bottle and slid one over to Natasha who was watching the entire exchanged from her seat on the other side of the table,Looking to Willow who gave her a thumbs up.

Bruce handed one to Clint and kept the other for himself,Seeing as willow was already handing one to Thor and Tony.She grabbed the last bottle with both her hands before turning around and holding out towards fury who had been standing patiently throughout the whole process “I got one for you too Mr.Fury!”   
He looked down at her for a moment in confusion “uh……”  
She continued to smile still holding the water out for him to grab “Bruce said you guys were arguing over how to read the code on the screen,and when people yell other people start yelling as well”  
Fury looked at her skeptically “How did you know there would be people yelling?”  
Willow began to rock back and forth on her heels and lowered her hold on the water bottle ever so slightly,Most likely a result of her arms becoming tired “Well,Bruce told me their was an argument so that means people are yelling and Ms.Smith says you yell alot”

Tony choked violently on the water he had been drinking while the others laughed at the statement but quickly went silent when Fury shot a quick glare at them.He flashed a smirk at Willow as he took the water bottle “uh...Thank you” She nodded as she took an empty seat glancing at the laptop to signal she was ready to answer their questions but not before asking one of her own “What's that beeping noise?”  
“We don't know,It started a while back,Probably something with the computer,It's fine,Happens a lot around here” Bruce said “It also sort of fueled the argument” After the statement they all sat there in an awkward silence.  
Tony waited but when he found that no one was going to speak,He asked the first question “I'm going to start this off with something simple” Their attention was turned towards him “Where did you get the laptop?”  
She looked at the laptop for a second more before giggling quietly “I got it from one of the S.H.I.E.L.D supply closets or at least that's what I think it's called.That's why there's a stark industries logo on it”  
Tony studied the the laptop for a split moment “Oh yeah,I didn't see that”  
“Tony you design these how did you not notice” Steve asked his voice laced with amusement.  
Bruce frowned Slightly as he thought about the topic at hand “Yeah but he must design a lot of stuff I wouldn't blame him if he couldn't remember”  
“Thank you Bruce” He motioned towards the other scientist “You see he gets it”   
“Alright that's-” Fury began to speak but was interrupted by ongoing conversation.  
“But you must have some memory of making it though” Natasha stated challenging Bruce’s argument.  
“It is strange” Thor added in agreement.  
“You should remember about the latest stark computers that were manufactured ” Clint added.

“I-”

“Well yeah but maybe it's not even the newest version of ‘Stark computers’” Tony quoted from the archer  
“Ohhhhhhh,S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have the newest stark technologyyyyy” Willow chirped.  
“Alright,We need to get back on track with the conversation!” Fury yelled silencing all of them.He sighed as he glanced at Willow “Now what I want to know is how did you manage to hack into this” Fury held up the flash drive before placing down calmly onto the table.  
Willow chuckled as she rested her hands in her lap “Well as I said,It's timed”  
“What do you mean by timed?” Thor asked crossing his arms over the table.  
“Like Mr.Fury said,None of the other agents were able to hack into the system.It's because the system only gives you the opportunity to get past the firewall during a cretin time period,A second set of inscriptions if you will.This way,it is made sure that when you attempt to hack into the system,You’ll be sent on a wild chase that involves getting through pointless codes that will lead to nothing unless you're lucky and manage to actually be hacking into the system at the correct time.After that,It's actually really easy to get into” By this point Willow had pursed her lips into a thin line as she focused intensely on the computer screen,Studying the numbers and symbols “This was the case for one of Mr.Fury’s but they ran out of time and were blocked out”  
Bruce glanced at Tony who shared the same surprised expression as he did “How did you figure out it was timed?”

Willow for a long moment stared at the computer screen,Smirking as she did so “This should’ve been improved…..” She mumbled,Her eyes reflecting the blue background of the computer screen.Before anyone could question her statement she smiled and faced Bruce “Mr.Fury is probably gonna disprove of this but usually I watch the S.H.I.E.L.D agents while they work,so I guess I just observed when they did and didn't try to infiltrate the system”  
She glanced at Fury waiting for his response “Well….I think this time I can let it slide but next time…” He paused for a moment “Next time ask the agents if you can watch them,I would hate for you to get into some serious danger for knowing too much” Willow smiled as she nodded causing him to sigh in relief “But we still need to find out what the screen says” He glanced at Tony “Stark,Do you think you can get us in?”  
Tony nodded “Probably,I need to see it though” As if a signal Willow handed the laptop to Clint who turned the screen towards Tony and pushed it to him.He scanned the screen in an attempt the make sense of what was written on it.

1<5%5¿81( 03+%¤132 82 277¿ 82 2?1 ?82 :7¿(356$(10 8<< (?8( 2?1 :8¿ (7 (?1 937>1:(2+;1 %$2( 012(37¤ 8<< (?721 ;?7 831 ¿7( 937{1¿ <7¤8<+

?1<<7 8{1¿#132 5( 211%2 (?8( ¤7$ ?8{1 %8¿8#10 (7 ?8:! 5¿(7 7$3 2¤2(1%+15(?13 ¤7$ 831 2%83(13 (?8¿ ;1 (?7$#?( ¤7$ ;131 73 ¤7$ #7( ?1<9 437% 7$(2501 27$3:12 6$( ;1 :7$<0 ¿7( :831 15(?13 ;8¤+5 (?5¿! ¤7$ $¿0132(8¿0 7$3 %7(5{12 6$( 54 ¤7$ 07 ¿7( %731 4$¿ 473 $2+5 !¿7; ¤7$ 831 937686<¤ 8¿¿7¤10 (?8( (?52 52 ¿7( 8¿¤ {8<$86<1 5¿473%8(57¿ 6$( 25¿:1 ¤7$ ?8{1 ;73!10 27 ?830 (7 #1( (?52 %1228#1 5 ;5<< %8!1 2$31 ¤7$3 ?830 ;73! ;82 ¿7( 8<< 473 ¿7(?5¿#+35#?( ¿7; (?131 52 8 ;1897¿ 5¿ ¤7$3 9135%1(13 8¿0 27%1;?131 5¿ ¤7$3 (7;13+¤7$ %5#?( 8<27 ;8¿( (7 !¿7; (?8( 5( ;5<< 01(7¿8(1 7¿:1 (?1 :<7:! ?5(2 21{1¿ #770 <$:! ¿7( 0¤5¿#+

That looked very confusing.

“It will take me a while but yeah I think I can do it….Have any idea what I’m looking at right now?” Tony asked expecting someone to answer him,just not this certain someone.

“Well,Given the multiple breaks in the numbers and symbols we can make the assumption that it isn't any type of code,and since their is constant repetition of multiple numbers,We can also assume that this is some sort of coded message….” Willow trailed off “Did I say something?”

They didn't notice they were staring.

“Are we sure I'm the genius or…?” Tony asked,Confusion and shock written all over his face.  
“Psh,Please says the man who made a engine when you were 7” She stated,earning a glance from Fury.  
Tony chuckled “I thought you didn't know much about us,You did say you didn't really know much about the news and such”

“Yep that's totally true”

“Then how do you…?”

“Like I said the files are so easy to gain access too,and if I'm being totally honest-” She banged her elbow against the table,Making them jump slightly in surprise,Especially when they heard something hit the ground.She leaned to the side taking a glance of the floor underneath the table smirking as she swiftly got out of her seat and picked something up “Pfft,This is where I put all the files I don't finish” She howled with laughter as Fury shot her a disapproving look and took the file away from her,More gently than Tony thought he would.  
“You know I don't think it's a good thing to read S.H.E.I.L.D files,not only does It put you in danger but I don't think people appreciate you reading about them” He stated as he flipped through the pages of the file and closing it abruptly.  
She rested her head in her arms a dopey smile in place “Yeah I know,which is why I only read the random details at the bottom of every file,Ya know the weird facts you know for some reason and usually don't have much significance”  
“Oh so like favorite color and where you went to school?” Clint asked.  
He got a nod in response “Pretty much,Did you know that Ms.Smith was originally a nurse?”  
“I did and we're getting off topic” Fury stated gaining their attention once again “Also...Are you telling us that you can read it?” He finally asked.

“Yep.”

“Wait she does?”

“Ya know for a professional archer you really missed the target on that one,Katniss” She quipped although her words held no bite,only amusement.  
“Can you tell us what it says?” Natasha asked earning a nod from the young girl.  
“Sure,but only under one condition” She got up as he finished her sentence,walking up the the director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself “I’ll only do it if I get a hug from Mister Fury” they looked at the poor director expectantly,Tony holding in a laugh.

He looked so damn Confused.

Tony took a moment to glance at Natasha who was smiling at the scene in front of them and shot a amused look at Steve who returned the same gesture.Fury stared down at her for a long moment before hesitantly (More like awkwardly) Wrapping her in a tight (loose*) embrace.After a few moments he pulled away from a very happy Willow (Even Though the hug wasn't really that good) “Alright,Consider the job done Mr.Fury!”  
She quickly walked if not ran over to the computer and studied the symbols on it for for a while longer “So you want me to just read this straight up or…?”  
“Damn kid you work fast.How did you do it?” Clint asked  
“I’ll tell you later,It's a process” She laughed looking at the screen “Ok so the first sentence says,Eliminate Dr.Myers as soon as she had contributed all that she can to the projects.Oh,Poor Dr.Myers”  
“Think she's alright?” Steve asked his concern being obvious even though he made a failed attempt to hide it.  
“Well hopefully she isn't done with those projects” Willow mumbled her eyes focusing back on the screen “We must destroy all those who are not proven loyal.Well if she's doing the projects we can assume that she's loyal,Well unless….” an unanswered question burned it's way into their conversation.

What if she was being forced?

“Well I'm sure she's alright” Willow quickly blurted out in an attempt to pass the tense moment “Projects take long amounts of time to finish right? And we did just get this days ago.Also I like her last name it's pretty.I wonder what her first name is,Dr.Myers,Hey what doctor do you think she is? Probably something to do with biology or maybe technology but would you be called doctor if you only dealt with technology? Also I think she might be from America I think I read somewhere That it's it's a really common surname for Americans but then again I could be wrong” She continuously rambled earning a chuckle from Tony and Natasha.

“What?Was it something I said?”

Tony smirked “No,No it's nothing you said it's just…..”  
She looked at him for a moment,Confused before the realization of what he said hit her “Ohhhh,Was I rambling again?”  
“Again?” Bruce asked quizzically.  
“Yeah its it's a thing I do sometimes,I usually think faster than my mouth can move, Either that or my mouth moves faster than my thoughts” She stated resting her head on the table “Either that or I'm stuttering and if I'm not voicing my thoughts than I'm over thinking,And if I'm not over thinking that I'm just regular thinking.It’s a chain.I think you get my point.You know in Brooklyn I don't think I've ever ment someone with the last name Myers there and my last last name is bonnet,So that's saying a lot”  
“Wait you've been to Brooklyn?” Steve asked eagerly.  
“Yeah,I was Born there I remember I lived in this cute home for a while before we moved to Maine.Have you been there?” She tilted her head to the side when she asked her question as if by default.  
“Oh yeah you don't know,Mr.America was born in Brooklyn” Tony quipped earning a quick glare from the super soldier but no words left his mouth.  
“Oh yay!” Willow gasped happily “You can be my Brooklyn bro!”  
Steve stared at her for a moment before smiling “Yeah,I’ll be your Brooklyn bro” He spoke fondly earning another gasp of happiness from the young girl.  
“Your last names bonnet huh? Are you french?” Tony could stop himself from asking earning a disapproving look from the others in the room.  
“Yep on my dad's side,He was born in Paris,Not her of my parents were born in America”

“Oh that's nice.Where was your mom born?”

“She was born in Haiti.My grandparents on her side are nice!” She chirped earning a smile from everyone in the room (Including Fury even though he would never admit it)

“This organization is exactly like Tony and his one night stands.” The archer thought out loud taking everyone by surprise at the immediate change in topic “Like do you guys see how similar this is to having sex with no strings tied-OW hey what the hell was that for?!” He suddenly yelled when Natasha smacked him in the back of the neck.She cleared her throat and tilted her head in the direction of Willow who was watching curiously from the head of the table.  
“Ok so I get the no strings tied part” She started earning a nervous glance from the super soldier “But-”

“Uh-oh”

“What the hell is sex?”

Everyone went dead silent,Even the director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself who was obviously trying to avoid her gaze by looking down.

Tony nervously cleared his throat “You wanna tell her this Barton or-”  
“Hell no I don't wanna tell her what it means!” Clint quickly yelled.  
“Someone's gotta tell her” Steve mumbled.  
“Tony you do it,You're the oldest” Natasha quickly blurted out earning a shocked look from him with a hint of anger in it.  
“Why me?!” He quickly asked attempting to gain Control of the conversation “I'm not even the oldest in here!”  
“But you have a mama bird instinct!” Clint stated.  
“Does it mean I'm gonna give any kids the talk!” Tony yelled at him “Besides you're the one who mentioned it”  
“Just get it over with Tony” Steve stated earning a groan from the scientist.He stared at Willow for a long moment before starting “Ok so sex is…..” He paused for a long moment “Something I used to do a lot”  
“Really Tony!” Clint yelled earning a glare from the stark.  
“I can't do it!” Was his response,Throwing his hands up in the air to show that he was done with the conversation.  
“Guys it's fine,I could always just search it up,Is it an object,cause I could look at photos-”  
“No!” Natasha yelled making her jump slightly.  
Bruce was quick to join in “Yeah don't-” 

“Yeah no” Clint said between Bruce statement.

“-Don't do that” Bruce finished Earning a confused look from the girl.  
“Oh,alright….” She said eyeing them,confusion written all over her face.  
“Someone must tell her” Thor mumbled earning a few glances in his direction but no words of protest.  
“Sex is….” Clint started off hesitantly drawing Willows attention to him “....We don't know what sex is.” He finished Earning an eye roll from Tony.

She stared at them for a long time with a painfully neutral expression,Before suddenly standing up,Her chair falling to its side from the force.She let out a loud groan of annoyance “How the hell are you supposed to be the hero's of the world if you can't tell me sex is! And trust me I know,Like really ‘we don't know’? That's a shit excuse!”  
“Language!” Steve quickly stated causing the room to erupt into pure chaos. After a few moments of incoherent sentences and yells Tony was first to attempt to silence them “Ok,Ok,Shh,Shut up,Shut up,Calm down!”  
“We’re trying but we're in a shock Tony!” Natasha defended.  
“In shock of what? Willow being a brilliant actor?” He quipped back.  
“We’re shocked at the fact that she's younger than us but swears like a sailor!” Steve yelled “Plus she was pulling our leg with the sex thing!”  
“I know!” He yelled “Jarvis send the recording to my phone cause right now I can't tell how funny that actually was.You-” He pointed to Willow “-I'm inviting you to my next meeting and you gotta use that trick”  
“How could you do that to usssss” Clint groaned,As he rested his head against the table “I though I actually had to give you the talkkkkk” He whined.

Willow paced around the room,Her steps quick “No what I don't get is how you couldn't do it!”  
“Well I'm sorry what would have you done?” Clint pouted,His words muffled.  
“I would have been indirect,Scientifically indirect!I expected it from Bruce Ya know him being a doctor and all”  
“Well I wasn't really thinking to be honest” He mumbled.  
“Ok,Ok that's fine,Back to the coded crap on the laptop,and Mr.Fury tell no one I wanna see your agents reactions” She picked up her seat and placed it back down as if nothing happened before sitting down and looking at the computer screen again “Next sentence!”

“That wasn't cool kid”

“Next sentence!” She repeated ignoring Clint’s statement “Hello Avengers it seems that you have managed to hack into our system….oh that's not good.Either you are smarter than we thought you were or you got help from outside sources but we could not care either way.Oh their rude,Rude bad guys are the worst”  
“They're also violent” Fury said making a point “After what their pets did to Tony I'm sure they aren't willing to talk”  
“It true” Tony mumbled placing a hand where the once large wound was,All that remained of it being a scar.  
“I think you understand our motives but if you do not more fun for us.I know you are probably annoyed that this is not any information but since you have worked so hard to get this message I’ll make sure your hard work was not all for nothing……” She continued trailing of at the end just to start at the screen in shock.  
“I do not believe this will end in our favor” Thor stated earning a nod from Fury.  
“From the looks of it this could be a new type of organization like the rising tide,But this one seems to be set on an entirely different goal” Fury stated,earning a nervous glance from Natasha but she said nothing.

“Oh that's not good.That's really bad”

“Uh what's bad willy”

“They say there's a bomb in the tower that's near us and it's gonna go off at 7”

“Oh shit”

“They also told us good luck and we'll need it but we gotta hustle! What time is it?!”

“I don't think we have enough time” Bruce said through gritted teeth earning a determined glance from her.  
“Shit is that what that damn noise is?” Natasha thought out loud “We may not have time to defuse it but we have time to get as far away from is and we can”  
Steve nodded as he stood up “We need to-”

Then the world went to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is the full translation along with the code for what was on the computer:
> 
> Hello Avengers it seems that you have managed to hack into our system.Either you are smarter than we thought you were or you got help from outside sources but we could not care either way.I think you understand our motives but if you do not more fun for us.I know you are probably annoyed that this is not any information but since you have worked so hard to get this message I’ll make sure your hard work was not all for nothing.Right now there is a weapon on your perimeter and somewhere in your tower.You might also want to know that it will detonate once the clock hits 7:00 good luck not dying.
> 
>  
> 
> 8-A 2-S   
> 6-B 《-T   
> : -c $-U   
> 0-D {-V  
> 1-E ; -W  
> 4-F ' -X   
> #-G ¤-Y   
> ?-H |-Z   
> 5-I +-.  
> >-J  
> !-K  
> <-L  
> %-M  
> ¿-N  
> 7-O  
> 9-P  
> . -Q   
> 3-R


	10. Announcement

Ok so I have a announcement but first let me clear some things up.  
1.I have not abandoned this series and I have no intention of doing that anytime soon in fact have many plans for this story  
2.I'm very sorry I have no updated in so long,I have got a major case of art block and have lost inspiration to write anything including my own personal stories but I hope that now I can go back to writing.  
Ok so now that this is cleared up I wanted to create a vote on whether or not I should do a rewrite for the story.If I do have a rewrite I will include little bonus stories and what if's that just sit in my docs.If I don't do a rewrite then I will just continue the series as it is.Please tell me what you think I should do in the comments and I will do my best to make this the best story I can make it to be.


	11. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im going to continue the story but there will be some changes to update schedule

Hey guys! It's me and no I'm not dead. I've finally got my inspiration back but I will be rewriting all the chapters and will move this story to a different place. I'm so glad for all of your patience and support and I'm really happy to have such a supportive group of people helping me through this process. The revised version of chapter one will be up later on today.You can find the new version of the story in my works. 

I love you all dearly and thank you once again. Until next time!


End file.
